Rift
by The Raider
Summary: As the wounds from the Jedi Civil War slowly begin to heal, Revan and Bastila try to put the past behind them, which is more often than not easier said than done. When a new threat arises, they find themselves faced with a forgotten threat from Revan's past. Book Two of a Three-Part Trilogy
1. Prologue: The Underbelly Of Coruscant

**Alright, just a few notes that might help prevent any sort of confusion.**

**The character Anarra is from an earlier KOTOR fanfic I wrote, the very first one I ever wrote in fact. When it came to deciding on a 'villian' for this story, I immediatly thought that I could possibly bring her back and improve her character (That first fanfic was really poorly written, by my standards). Her backstory is basically that she was one of the Jedi that followed Revan to the Mandalorian Wars. Sometime during the first year in which the Revanchists were invovled with the War, she was captured by the Mandalorians, and transfered to some backwater prison planet. During that time, she was tortured by her captors, eventually leading her to go somewhat insane and embrace the Dark Side. The rest of what happened to her is explained throughout the story.**

**Second, this takes place close to a year after "The Courtship of Bastila Shan". Henceforth, Revan and Bastila are married by this point, and she's well along in her pregnancy. Anyone confused with this should read the above mentioned story. Things will make alot more sense that way!**

**Lastly, I finished the Revan novel, and watched videos of his appearence in TOR...I'm disappointed. _Greatly_. As such, from now on, this story will completely ignore that canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas.  
Still, if I controlled Star Wars, there would be a KOTOR III by now!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The night air of Coruscant was as calm as one could expect, with the constant sound of speeders and busy nightclubs continuing at a steady pace. The streets were ablaze with citizens of various species either coming or going in any direction. Every now and then a small scream would erupt from some back-alley, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of the crowd, exposing the planet's dark underbelly, if only for a minute. Beneath all the splendor and wealth, things were nearly identical to Nar Shaddaa. Dark, and littered with crime.

Walking down the street at a calm pace, Virdea Tal pulled her cloak a little tighter around her head. She had been down here for days, unable to contact anyone within the Order, and she was still nowhere closer to finding out where her query was. Even if the mission had gone completely off-course, it still contained a personal attachment to it. The being in question had killed her Master, and Virdea had vowed to bring the murderer to justice, by any means neccessary.

The memory still haunted her, seeing her Master cut down by a simple assassin. She had been powerless to stop the being, and the very fact sent waves of sorrow through her heart. No matter how many times she ran through the scenario in her head, there was still nothing that she could have done. Inside her mind, the bond that she had shared with him lay shattered and cold, yet another reminder that he had become one with the Force.

As the neon lights of a nearby sign glowed down on her tunic, she could already sense that she was being followed. The presence in itself was subtle, with hardly anything to be noticed unless one had been trained in the ways of the Force to see such things. Picking apart the thoughts of the beings behind her, she found her easily. At least knowing the gender of the killer would make it easier to narrow down. Turning down a darkened alley, she could feel the slow rising anticipation in her stalker's heart. Whoever she was, she had killed before, and was looking forward to it again.

As the alley came to an end, Virdea pulled back the cloak around her head and reached down to her belt to retrieve her lightsaber. Before she could feel the steel in her hand, a cold feeling overtook her entire body, like a sickness. As she found herself unable to move, she fought even more desperatly to free herself. Still able to see the figure appearing at the entrance alley, she managed to grimace as the figure continued to grow closer to her, sniggering along the way.

"It's no use in fighting it. The ancient Sith made sure the spell would work regardless of their foe's skill in the Force." She said, stopping almost directly in front of Virdea. "Lucky for me, isn't it?" Virdea didn't respond, and she almost wished that she could run away, run back to the safety of the Temple. And yet, that wasn't possible now. And there were no other options available at the moment. In front of her, the figure in black frowned at her, her eyes traveling up and down her body.

"You know, I was expecting someone a little older. You hardly look the part of a padawan." The figure said, again being met with nothing but silence from Virdea. A few moments of silence passed between the two of them, before the figure finally spoke up again.

"I don't think I bothered to say hello, did I, _Jedi_? How rude of me. Well, I did learn from the best smugglers in the galaxy, so I suppose my manners have suffered to some degree." She continued, pulling a small vibro-blade from her pocket and tossing back and forth between her hands. As she watched the blade, Virdea felt another wave of fear flow through her heart, the beat of the organ increasing with each passing second.

"Don't look so surprised. After all, everyone with half a brain fears death in some way. Why would Jedi be any different?" She mentally kicked herself for giving away any sign of fear. That had been the first thing her Master had taught her, never show your opponent fear. They would feed on it, use it against you. And that was exactly what this figure was doing at this exact moment.

"You know, I used to be a Jedi once. I failed at it sadly, went to war, fell to the Dark Side and all. You know how it all goes."

"The Order is too good for your kind of scum." Virdea finally said, the insult being met with a short response of anger from the figure, the emotion passing through her eyes like wildfire. Within seconds however, the fire had disappeared, replaced with a crooked smile that would intimdate even the most experienced Jedi Master.

"You know, if they taught you how to properly defend yourself against techniques through the Force, you might actually be able to defend yourself." She whispered into her ear, the very sound of it sending shivers down her spine. "Someone taught me those kind of defensive techniques years ago. Perhaps you know him. Revan? Savior of the Republic, former Sith Lord, and all those meaningless titles?"

"You know what though?" The woman said, stabbing the vibro-blade through Virdea's chest and puncturing her heart. "He never even remembered my name. But then again, why would the 'all mighty' Revan remember anything from his past?"


	2. A Restless Peace

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I seriously appreciate ****you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars. They are the property of George Lucas and Lucasarts**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Bastila continued to sleep peacefully beside him, Revan couldn't shake the dream out of his mind. It hadn't really been a dream, but more like a vision that his memories had forced him to witness. More images of shattered worlds, broken lives, lost innocence, and a galaxy ravaged by two wars in rapid succession. And _he_ had been the cause of it all. The blood of every single Republic and Mandalorian soldier was on his hands, and no matter what he did, he would never be able to completely wash it all away.

In the end, the Republic had won, but had it really been worth the countless lives that had perished to do so? The Mandalorian Wars hadn't been his doing, but the Jedi Civil War had been. It had been himself that had led the armada of vessels against the Republic, with every planet powerless in their path, every army that opposed them being crushed underneath his tactics. And yet, there was something else...something that continued to lay in the shadows, the knowledge of it constantly slipping out of his grasp. Whatever it was, it was no doubt a threat to the newfound peace that had worked its way across the Republic.

And he couldn't even remember what exactly it was.

Hearing a something outside, he considered getting up and going to check out what was the cause behind it, but as Bastila pushed herself against his side, looking for more warmth, he banished the thought from his mind. Looking down at her, he smiled, completely entranced by her beauty. She was close to eight months pregnant now, and she was as jittery as she had ever been. She worried about how he looked, how he acted, and especially how he felt. She knew the memories were returning again, and she did her best to comfort him, even as the worst of them continued to come.

Across the room, HK-47 sat deactivated, a blaster rifle still locked in his hands. The droid had grown bored in the past months without a steady stream of targets, and it showed in how much more blood-thirsty he had become. Bastila had tried to convince Revan several times to deactivate the "wretched machine", and dump it in the storage room on the _Hawk_. She had never liked the droid, and had always been unafraid to voice her opinions on the subject.

Things had been relatively calm over the past few months. The Sith remnant still reared its ugly head here and there, but nothing major had occurred. No super weapons, no ancient races, no maps, and no Sith Lords. Perhaps that's why things seemed so... _strange_. He and Bastila had fallen in love during the middle of a galaxy spanning war. Peace seemed like such a foreign concept. You could say that they had grown used to have to constantly watch their backs in case any aspiring Sith apprentices decided to try and make their masters proud, or dodging assassin droids.

Hearing a small yawn close to his ear, Revan looked over and locked eyes with Bastila, the silver color of her eyes shimmering somewhat in the dim lighting of the apartment. She smiled softly at him, and as he smiled back, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"More nightmares?" She asked calmly, slowly pulling her body into a more relaxing sitting position.

"Yes." Was Revan's only response, the word filled with dread as his mind touched on the forgotten memories once again. Hee had been trying to forget the images he had seen, the memories themselves painful. And yet, as he felt a familiar presence in his mind, he let her watch the scenes unfold. He heard her gasp silently, and then all was silent in the room, with only the sounds of the night-time traffic of Talravin's capital city echoing across the walls from the outside.

"They're getting worse, Bastila. I don't know if I can take this much longer." Revan finally said, breaking the silent tension that had filled the room moments before. "The past few months, these memories have been tearing me apart. I can't even escape from them as I used to." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he momentarily cradled his head in his hands, trying desperatly to shake the images away from his eyes. Moving towards him, Bastila wrapped her arms around his shoulders before giving him one more kiss on his cheek.

"Those memories, they don't belong to you. They belong the Darth Revan, the Sith Lord who died at the hands of his apprentice. That's not who you are anymore." She said, resting her chin on his shoulder. He could hear the truth that was behind her words, as much as he felt otherwise about the topic. Giving him one more kiss, Bastila pulled away, and as she stood up, she wrapped a robe around her pregnant body. His eyes followed her out of the room, and then he closed them as he leaned back onto the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Keying in the code to the apartment, she walked in and watched as a shadow sprang across the room. She sighed, and, pulling the knife from her belt, she threw it with deadly accuracy at one of the opposing walls. Flicking on the lights, she smiled as Dotv stood there, looking like a child caught with his hand stuck in the blue milk container.

"Uh, hey Anarra" He said, nervously stepping away from the wall as she approached him.

"Hello, Dotv. The information, _now_." She responded, ripping the blade out of the wall and sticking it back onto her belt. She had hired him months ago, and he had constantly delivered information that was key to her mission. She had been forced to kill the other Jedi tonight, and she knew the blood from the woman's heat was still stained against the steel of the blade that was now holstered on her belt. Still, she had taken pride in the fact that she had murdered yet another one of the Order that was so close to Revan's heart.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm close to having complete access to the Jedi's archives. Their encryptions are challenging, even to me. But I also enjoy a challenge."

"And you're sure they can't track you from your frequent attempts to break into their computer systems?"

"Absolutely. I told you I was the best at what I do."

"That's why I pay you Dotv, you provide me with such good information and company." Anarra said, unhooking her belt and setting it down on a small table next to her. She had chosen not to carry her lightsaber with her, and had left it here in the apartment. The less attention she attracted from the local gangsters and warlords, the better, after all, everyone knew about the grudge that many had against Jedi Knights that had helped to shut down local crime. The more attention from the Jedi though, that was a different story. She wanted them to come after her, and she would slaughter each Jedi they would send until the one that she wanted appeared. Even if that meant going through every single Jedi in the galaxy.

"Now, about the credits…"

"You'll have them when you have completed your task. You have no need to worry, I promise." Anarra replied, walking into her room as she slipped off the tunic that was wrapped around her body. Things had gone perfect tonight, and as she passed her bed, she threw another lightsaber onto the pillow along with her own. She had gained another trophy, and another Jedi was gone. The galaxy was already becoming a better place.

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains, and as she opened her eyes, Bastila could feel the warmth that Talravin's sun had been praised for. She hadn't remembered much of the feeling from her childhood, although she remembered how cold the inside of a ship had felt when she had been given to the Jedi. Rolling over onto her back, she gazed up at the ceiling. Outside the room, she could hear Revan moving around, and she wondered what time it was.

"Morning pup." She heard him say as he wandered into the room. He was already dressed, and the sun cast some light on his brown Jedi robes. There was a certain gleam in his eyes as he looked at her, and she smiled at the gesture.

"Morning" She responded, yawning a bit as she sat up in bed. Leaning back against the wall behind her, she absent mindedly ran a hand through her messy hair. On the night-table beside her, her lightsaber lay in its usual spot, next to where Revan kept his. "You're up early."

"Actually, _you_ slept in. I decided just to let you sleep."

"I'm pregnant with your child, I'm entitled to sleep." Bastila replied, giving Revan a sarcastic smile that she had learned from him long ago. He returned it, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Tell me, how did I end up being married to someone like you?" He said, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I ask myself the same question every day." Was her response, and as she leaned in to kiss him, she heard the comsystem ringing in the background. Groaning, she leaned back against the wall once again. _Out of all the times for someone to call us…_ She thought to herself as Revan disappeared from the room. A few minutes later, he returned, the smile on his face gone, and now replaced with an neutral frown.

"That was Master Zhar. The Council wants to speak to us on Coruscant."

"About what? They know we're married, so it can't be about that."

"I don't know. But the message seemed pretty urgent, so I think we'd better set out. I'll call T3 and get him to start the pre-flight preparations." Revan said, clipping his lightsaber onto his belt. "Do you need any help packing?"

"No, I'll be fine. Go." Bastila replied, throwing the covers off her body and walking over the closest on the opposite side of the room. From the window, she could see the _Ebon Hawk_ docked on its usual pad, and upon hearing the engines beginning their cycle, she smiled a bit inside. Although they were leaving Talravin for awhile, they were still going to be somewhere that felt like home, the ship that had taken them halfway across the galaxy and back.

They were, indeed, going home.

* * *

The skies of Coruscant parted as the _Ebon Hawk_ came down into the atmosphere. Below it, the spiraling city that stretched across the entire planet looked as it always did. The speeder traffic was constant, the buildings stretched and took refugee among the clouds, and on the streets below, average everyday people were coming and going.

"Looks like everything's the same was we left it." Revan said aloud, his attention focused on approaching the landing pad near the Jedi Temple. Behind him, T3 beeped in a modest curiosity at how his Master was doing, while off to the side of him, Bastila continued to monitor the engines' capacity.

"It seems strange that the Council would call us halfway across the galaxy just for a simple meeting."

"Since when has the Council ever made a single shred of sense?" Revan responded as he brought the ship down on top of the landing pad. A few attendants were already approaching the ship, and as he unbuckled himself from the seat, he extended his hand to Bastila as she herself stood up. As they walked through the hull of the ship and down the loading ramp, two lone Knights had arrived to greet them, Juhani and Yuthura Ban.

"Well, they really turned out the welcome mat to us, uh Bastila?" Revan whispered in her ear, gesturing with his head towards the two Jedi that had come to meet them. She chuckled a little but at the comment, and then turned her attention back towards the two Jedi Knights that they had originally met during their mission to find the Star Maps.

"Hello Juhani, long time no see." Revan said as the Cathar approached them.

"The same to you, Revan. Hello Bastila." Juhani replied, embracing Bastila in a short hug. As the four old friends walked towards the exit ramp, T3 gave a few beeps, which roughly translated to a simple assurance that he would guard the ship until they got back.

The halls of the Temple were strangely quiet, considering the time of day and how many young apprentices lived within its walls. As they stepped into the elevator that led up to the Council chambers, Juhani bid them farewell and walked off to a different part of the Temple as the elevator doors closed in front of them. As the elevator continued upwards, Revan could sense that the small thread of nervousness that was traveling through Bastila's mind. Reaching out through the bond, he comforted her, and she gripped his hand a little tighter, the door opened, and they stepped out.

The Council chamber ahead of them was completely dark, which was strange considering the skylight that reached into the sky above the Temple. As they stepped down the small set of stairs, Revan and Bastila were met with the current members of the High Council, Master Zhar, Masters Nomi and Vima Sunrider, Master Vrook, Master Vandar, Master Kavar, Master Vash, and the head of the Archives, Master Atris. As the two of them stopped in the center of the room, a hushed silence fell over the entire room, with all eyes regarding the two Jedi Knights standing before them.

"Masters." Both Revan and Bastila said, as they bowed. The Masters continued to remain sitting in silence.

"Greetings, Knights Revan and Bastila. There is _much_ we need to discuss." Master Vash finally said, a small beam of light illuminating the area surrounding her chair, just as it did with the rest of the Master's seats. Looking above, Bastila noticed the lights that surrounded the circle upon which she and Revan now stood. _I've got a bad feeling about this…_

"Throughout the galaxy, over the past few months that you've been away, numerous Jedi have either gone missing, or have been found dead. Or _worse_." Atris said, continuing where Vash had left off. Inside his mind, Revan knew that something was wrong, as he heard the doors behind them swing shut, the sinking feeling inside his chest grew larger.

"A symbol was left at each location, often marked in….with the victim's own blood." An object was tossed down to the floor in front of Revan, and as he picked it up from where it had landed at his feet, he looked at the blue and white symbol, now stained with the darkening color of dried blood. He knew the symbol, it had been promonent in his memories. It had been the symbol that had stood for his armies when he had returned from the Unknown Regions.

"I don't understand." Bastila spoke up, taking a step towards where Atris sat. "Are you trying to suggest that _we _had something to do with these murders?"

"Not you, Bastila_. Him_" Atris spat back, with the poison in her voice drowning out any other emotion.

"More of your memories have returned, haven't they Revan?" Vima said, a certain way that she voiced her words showing that she didn't actually believe that Revan could do this.

"Yes."

"And these memories consist of things that you committed when you were the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous, Revan would neve…" Bastila started to retort, before Master Zhar held up a hand to silence her.

"And how well do you know your new _husband_, Bastila? Do you know if his mind is stable? That he isn't willing to slip back into the personae of Darth Revan?" Atris said, the anger in her voice still present. She hadn't approved of their marriage, and she was still showing it now.

"Well enough to know that Darth Revan is gone, now and forever."

"So you say." Vrook replied, having remained silent up until now.

"Whatever you're thinking of trying, _don't." _Revan said, taking Bastila's hand and taking a step back towards the exit, his eyes still trained on the group of Masters sitting before them.

"Revan_, please._ Just come peacefully." Vima asked, standing up from her chair as a sign of respect. Behind her, the distinctive sound of a lightsaber echoed throughout the hall, followed by more. Within mere moments, the chamber was filled with the glows of lightsabers, the vast area of colors casting shadows across the entire room. Reaching down to his belt, Revan gave only a moment's consideration to grabbing his lightsaber.

"We're leaving." Revan said, taking his own lightsaber into his hand. "With, or _without_ your permission." Beside him, Bastila ignited her blade, putting her back against Revan's in order to cover all angles possible.

"If you will not come peacefully, then we will have to use force." And with the end of Vash's sentence, the blades in the room began to converge towards Revan and Bastila. As his blade filled the air with blue color, Revan prepared himself as the other Jedi continued to come closer and closer. As the first saber came within a foot of him, he struck. As his blade met its green brother, two more jumped into the fray, hoping that their numbers would be enough. Rolling under an attack, he pushed out with the Force, and as the two blades fell to the ground and disappeared back into the hilts, he jumped over Bastila and into another struggle. The Jedi now in front of him were trying to capture Bastila gently, in order not to harm the child she was carrying. She, on the other hand, was showing them no such mercy, and as she struck out at her opponent's leg, a scream filled the chamber as the Jedi fell to the floor, clutching the stump that had been his left leg.

_We need to get out of here _She told Revan through the bond, blocking an assault from another Jedi. Behind her, Revan leaned against her back, blocking another attack from one of his own opponents. Off to their flank, the Masters continued to sit, almost peacefully, watching the battle unfold. Vima still hadn't sat down, and she seemed to be arguing with her mother over something.

_See that switch over by the door? _

_Yes. What about it? _Bastila responded, attacking as another one of the Knights tried to get inside her flank.

_I'm going to toss my saber at it. When the door opens, make a break for it. _And with the end of his sentence, Revan tossed his saber at the panel. As it exploded in a shower of sparks and light, the elevator door slammed opened, the light 'exploding' into the room. Grabbing Bastila's hand, Revan began to run towards it, calling his lightsaber back to his hand in the process. The other Jedi followed, and as one tried to jump over the two of them, Bastila slammed the hilt of her now deactivated saber into his head, knocking him to the floor. Reaching the door, Revan slammed his fist into the down button, and as the elevator screeched down the shaft, he could hear feet landing on top of the elevator car.

As a small hole erupted on the roof of the car, Revan ignited his saber once again, and waited. As a large piece of metal dropped down into the floor of the car, he stabbed his saber up through the metal above him. As a small cry was heard, the sound of a body rolling was heard, followed by another scream that was cut suddenly short. As they waited in the silence, Revan and Bastila could hear the car screeching to a halt. When the door struggled to open in front of them, Revan forced open the door, and as he stepped into the hallway, he was met with nothing more than silence. Not a single person was in sight.

"You think they alerted the entire Temple?" Bastila asked, stepping behind him with her saber still activated and humming in her hands.

"Come on, let's get to the _Hawk_, and then we can try to figure out what's going on." He replied, pulling a comlink off of his belt. As T3 beeped in on the other end, the two Jedi Knights began to run back towards the landing pad.

"T3, we're leaving. _Now. _Get the ship ready, abandon all other system checks except the necessary ones. We're going for a speedy escape." As the droid ended the channel, Revan threw open the doors to the landing pad. As they ran across the walkway, the sound of moving hovercrafts appeared on either side of them. Not giving them any attention, the two of them continued to run towards the _Hawk. _As they reached the loading ramp and rapidly moved up it, shutting it behind them, the sound of blaster bolts slamming off the hull of the ship echoed throughout the garage.

"T3, get us out of here!" Revan shouted up into the cockpit, as he and Bastila made a rapid approach on it. As the _Hawk _lifted off of the pad, its engine fully engaged, pushing the ship into the skies above Coruscant, Revan took his usual seat in the cockpit. Behind him, Bastila started up the galaxy map, and as the blue screen erupted into an array of menus, she turned her head towards him.

"Where to?"

"What's the nearest planet?"

"Byss. There's a Republic base there, if I recall correctly."

"Nearest uninhabited planet?"

"M4-78. It's a planet inhabited by droids. There hasn't been a human presence there for a few years now."

"Just set in the coordinates. We're gonna have some 'friends' waiting for us in orbit. " Revan replied, as the clouds disappeared from his view, and he was met with the blackness of space. And rapidly approaching were a small fleet of Republic cruisers.

"They're set. We just have to wait for the drive to get ready."

'Time?"

"One minute and counting."

"_Sith's blood."_ Revan cursed under his breath as she buckled herself into her seat. A few ion bolts began to speed towards the _Hawk, _and Revan moved the ship to avoid them.

"Thirty seconds."

"_Ebon Hawk, _this is Republic Cruiser _Noditk. _Power down your engines and prepare to be boarded."

"Over my dead body."

"Ten seconds." _Almost there..._

"We're set!" She shouted out, and as Revan pulled down the lever, the stars erupted into lines and the cruisers disappeared. They had made it.

"We've got all the luck, you know that?"


	3. Escalation

**Once again, a big thanks to those of you who reviewed. You guys, as always, are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars. They are the property of George Lucas, Lucasarts, Bioware, and Obsidian, all of whom I would like thank for making the two greatest Star Wars games of all time :) Especially to George Lucas, considering that he made the greatest sci-fi saga of all time.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As the hyperspace lines continued to stretch along in front of them, Revan eased back into his seat, letting a sigh of relief escape from his lips in the process. They had narrowly made it yet again, and for now at least, they were safe. Looking over to his right, he saw Bastila sitting with her head covered by her hands, her eyes closed as she continued to be silent. Watching her for just a moment more, he heard her whisper something.

"None of this makes any sense…" He heard her say, almost so quietly that he barely heard her. Unstrapping himself from his seat, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Both of them were silent until, finally, one of them tried to speak.

"I…"

"It's…" They both started at the same time, which was followed by a few moments of silence before they started laughing at what had occurred. Behind them T3, rolled into the cockpit and beeped in a questioning manner about what he should do.

"T3, go check the engines. Make sure we don't have any damage from when those cruisers were firing at us." Revan said, his manner turning serious once again. As T3 wheeled out of the cockpit and off towards his current task, Bastila stood up from her seat. Inside her mind, he could feel how uneasy she felt about what had just occurred not even ten minutes ago. Small drops of blood were splattered across the front of her robes, but she tried to ignore them.

"Revan…about what happened."

"I didn't do it, Bastila."

"I know. You _couldn't. _It's not your nature anymore." Bastila replied, taking Revan's hands into her own. "The only person with that kind of nature would be a Sith Lord, and I don't see one of those standing before me."

"What do you see then?"

"I see a true Jedi Knight, one who has given his all to save the galaxy, and asked for no thanks in return. One who would sacrifice everything within his very being if it meant saving those he cared about."

"Bastila, I'm going to change our course to Kashyyyk. Zaalbar and Mission will stay with you while I try to find out who's doing all the…" Revan started, before she pushed her index finger against his lips.

"_No._ I swore in our vows that I would follow you to ends of the galaxy. We're together now, and we always will be. _For as long as the stars will shine." _She finished, quoting a line from their marriage vows. As she moved her index finger away from his lips, he leaned down and pushed his lips against hers. Returning the gesture, Bastila could feel the anxiety that she had been feeling only moments earlier disappear from her body as the lines of hyperspace somewhat illuminated the cockpit of the ship.

* * *

"_Jedi's blood_, will they ever stop with those sirens?" Anarra said, peeling back the curtains to take another look at the streets below. Coruscant had descended into an almost state of panic not even an hour ago, and the military had been called in to calm the situation. From what she could see, Anarra knew it wasn't working. There was hardly a single being on the entire planet that truely feared the Republic military right now, considering how much it had lost in the most recent war.

In the room behind her, she could Dotv hard at work with his datapad. Ever since everything inside Jedi Temple had gone gizka, his cracking of the Archives had been made even more difficult due to the complete security shutdown within the Temple. Still, he had continued working diligently, and this fact made her respect him even more. He was defiantly worth the pay, and as a bonus, he kept her company, something that she had been lacking in during the previous years, even since she had parted ways with Corlis.

Turning away from the window, she returned to where she had been sitting on the bed. Reaching under the frame, she pulled open the hidden compartment that she had installed months ago when she had first rented the apartment. Pulling the battered holodisk out of its shell, she looked around and then activated it. On the blue screen, she saw a young woman with brown hair, and beside her, a brown-haired man, both wearing Jedi robes and smiling. Anarra stared at the image with emotionless eyes. Giving it a few more minutes of attention, she finally shut down the holodisk, and stashed it back into its hiding spot, and tried to bury the memories back into her brain.

It had been years since that final battle above Malachor V, and yet, she could still _smell_ the stench of burning metal as Revan's saber burned through her own, and then the feeling of shock as her brain tried to make her body get back up, the exhaustion from the battle finally taking its toll. And then, the sight of Revan standing over her, that Mandalorian mask staring back at her. And she remembered how he had looked at her, and said _"I'm sorry." _

"_Fool." _She cursed under her breath, mentally beating herself for bring back those memories. The only thing that mattered now was finding Revan, and making him _suffer, _like she had done for the past few years, constantly waking up and living with that same hatred each and every day. And every night, she dreamed of making him feel the same amount of hurt and anger that she felt within her own heart. The same feelings that she had felt and suffered through after the war had ended, after he had abandoned her to the Mandalorians. She had had nowhere to go, no-one to turn to, and nothing left in her, except hatred, the anger, and the desire for revenge. Seeing a somewhat antique vase sitting on a table across the room, she reached out with the Force and smiled as she heard the object shatter.

She _hated_ him, oh how she _hated_ him.

* * *

"Alright, this is it." Revan said, pushing the lever back into its place, causing the white lines of hyperspace to disappear, replaced with the sight of an almost blood-red planet. Staring down at it, Bastila momentarily let her mind wander, wishing for just a split second that she could know what was going to happen. She remembered hearing tales of what M4-78 really was, an entire planet inhabited by droids, who had spent years waiting for their colonists to appear. As a result, it had remained unoccupied for a number of years now, with many afraid to go to the planet due to the many legends that surrounded it. Whether any of those legends were true, she couldn't say.

"Well, looks a lot like Korriban, in the color sense. Other than that, I'm not sensing any Dark Side energy." He continued, turning his chair towards her. "You sense anything?"

"No. It's as if…there's nothing there. Nothing alive anyway." She answered, shaking her head as she spoke.

"It's an uninhabited planet, therefore its gonna have that feeling." He replied sarcastically, and as he turned away, he felt a small box smash into the back of skull. Not with enough force to kill or mame, but just enough to get someone's attention. His hand flying up to the point of impact, he rubbed his head in an attempt to numb the pain.

"_Owwww_!" He exclaimed, turning just in time to see Bastila suppressing a small giggle. "What in the blazes was that about!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, turning her attention back to the computer screens in front of her, a small grin on her face.

"Well, _someone_ just tossed a box at me, and I'd like to know who it was."

"Are you implying that _I _had something to do with it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't. Just take the ship in for a landing." The conversation ending at that point, Revan turned back to the ship's controls, muttering a strew of playful Hutt curses under his breath. Off to his right, Bastila silently laughed, continuing to try and hide it.

"_Women." _Revan whispered under his breath.

As the _Ebon Hawk _came down into M4-78's atmosphere, Revan couldn't help but notice that Bastila had been correct. There were no signs of life on the ship's sensors, or in view for that matter_._ There was absolutely no-one on the entire planet, the main city stretched out before them, utterly silent and deserted.

"Looks like you were right Bastila. There's a city, and yet, no-one's around."

"Uninhabited planet, remember?" She replied, quoting what he had said earlier.

"That excuse might have worked on a planet like Rakata Prime, or Yavin 4, but this, this doesn't make any sense. It's as if someone built a city, and then packed up their stuff and left." Just then, a wave of static erupted from the comlink, followed by the beeping of an astromech droid.

"_Welcome to M4-78. The Originators wish you a pleasant stay." _A mechanical voice said, and as it stopped, the static stopped, and all sounds ceased from the comlink.

"The originators?" Bastila asked, looking towards Revan with a look on her face that said _"What have we gotten ourselves into this time?"_

"Beats me. I can have T3 run a search through the records that the _Hawk _has in its databanks."

"I just hope whatever is done there is friendly."

"After Coruscant, even _rancors_ sound friendly."

* * *

"I"VE GOT IT!" Dotv shouted, jumping up from his chair in celebration, his voice filling the entire apartment with its sound. As Anarra walked into the room, his attention turned towards her and he almost bounded over the furniture to get to her.

"I"VE GOT IT!" He exclaimed once again, before she sighed and waved a hand over his body. He froze, all limbs besides his head unable to move.

"Now, tell me, in a _calm_ fashion, what have you '_got'_?"

"Access to the Archives. I finally cracked the code!" He replied, the excitement in his voice still there despite his current situation. Rolling her eyes, Anarra waved her hand over his body again, with Dotv backing away from her slightly as his limbs began to move again.

"Good work, Dotv. You've been well worth the cost." Anarra said, slipping her lightsaber into her hand. "_Unfortunately_, I no longer have any use for you."

"Anarra, what…what are you doing!?" Dotv shouted, the excitement in his voice becoming rapidly replaced by fear as he watched the green blade of her lightsaber ignite into the air between them.

"I'm sorry, Dotv, but I can't afford to have any witnesses. You're just another loose end. Still, I promise I'll make it quick and painless." She replied, taking a few steps towards him and thrusting the saber through his heart. As he looked into her eyes, she felt a small pang of guilt and sorrow as she deactivated her saber and watched the body fall to the floor. Walking over the datapad that Dotv had laid on the table, she flicked through the rapidly scrolling data, and then finally, she found what she was looking for.

A Sith Holocron section, along with a supposed complete list of sites with strong connections to the Dark Side of the Force.

She smiled slightly, and as she entered the folder, usually only accessible by the highest of the Jedi Masters, a wealth of red symbols passed by her eyes.

_Oh yes, this was definitely worth the price I paid. _

* * *

As the ship ended its descent down to the landing pad, the comlink remained silent. They hadn't received more messages from anywhere on the planet, and for the most part, it disturbed him even more. As they has come in, they had noticed a slew of bodies scattered across the surface of a nearby market place. There _definitely_ wasn't going to be any welcoming party here.

"Any readings on the atmosphere?" He asked Bastila, who was still crouched over a screen next to her.

"Nothing. This world is perfectly inhabitable. And yet, no-one's here."

"I know, glad to see I'm not the only one who finds this strange." He responded, shutting down the _Hawk'_s engines. He left them on the usual stand-by function though, in the event that they would need to leave in a hurry. Experience had shown that this was what usually happened, going by his luck.

"Do you recall ever hearing anything about what happened here?" She asked him, looking over at him.

"Nothing. I've barely even heard this planet mentioned _anywhere."_

"Wait, did you sense that?" Bastila said suddenly, standing up in the process. The ship grew quiet, and then, faintly, a noise echoed in from the outside.

"Something's out there."

"Not for much longer." Revan drew his saber off of his belt, and began down the hall towards the loading ramp. She followed him, although her saber remained on her belt. As Revan descended down the ramp, he noticed that the air was slightly thinner than on Coruscant, but he quickly shrugged it off as his body slowly became 'used' to it. At the end of the landing platform there was a small elevator and in front of it, stood some kind of deactivated protocol droid. As they approached it, it activated and stared at them with its yellow 'eyes'. Rust covered its entire body, giving the appearence that it had been deactivated for quite some time.

"Welcome to M4-78, Master and Mistress. How may I serve you on this fine day?" It said, it's remaining arm swinging dangerously around it, looking like it was going to disconnect from the main body and fall to the floor. Revan and Bastila both stood at least several feet away from the droid, unsure of how stable it was.

"Um, yes?" Revan answered, his lightsaber still gripped in his hand. After all they had been through, he knew that the droid in front of them could simply be a trap.

"Would you like a map of the city then? They are free, and can be uploaded directly onto your datapad."

"Yes, that would be fine." Bastila answered as she slowly handed the droid their datapad. As the droid walked over to a small terminal, Revan clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt, and looked around at the city below. A hazy light green color stretched across the city, and for a minute, he felt like turning back and leaving. There was something wrong here, and yet, he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Here you go mistress." The droid said, returning the datapad back to Bastila's hand. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"No. That will be all."

"Then I wish you a pleasant stay."

* * *

Watching the glowing lines of hyperspace drift away, Carth felt his heart begin to beat faster as he gazed upon the planet ahead of them. After months of having been away, he had finally returned home to Telos. It looked the same way that it had almost a year ago. Dead, barren, and lifeless. But he knew that would soon change.

Someone above him had talked the Chancellor into giving the go-ahead on the restoration of Telos. For almost two years, Ithorian scientists had worked on ways to recreate the planet, and restore it to its former glory. And now, he was back, the head of a Republic fleet assigned with guarding the planet while the scientists oversaw the beginning of the reconstruction. Not the most thrilling job, but he had been through enough adventure in the past few years to last a life-time. And between an ancient factory, a redeemed Dark Lord, and his son returning to him, he deserved a little peace and quiet.

"Commander Onasi?" Someone said from behind him. Carth still had trouble hearing that sentence. Long ago, Saul had told him that he would never rise above the rank of Lieutenant. And now, here he was, an older, and much happier man.

"What is it soldier?"

"The rest of the fleet is ready to start unloading the scientist's equipment upon your command."

"Tell them that they have the go-ahead."

"Yes sir." As he watched the younger man walk away, Carth was reminded a little bit of how naïve he had been when he had signed up. He smiled slightly at some of the memories that came to mind, and as he turned back to look at Telos, he knew that perhaps there might still a happy ending waiting for him afterall.

* * *

Although her eyes were begging for sleep, Anarra kept looking through the archives that passed up and down on the screen in front of her. She had already read all of the restricted sections of the archives, and yet, she knew there had to be something more in here, and as such, she had gone into some of the more private files that the Archives hosted. What she was searching for was something, anything that would help her find Revan, or at least something that could help her get his attention.

_Bastila Shan…where have I heard that name before? _She thought to herself, stopping the flowing information to read through the section that contained that name. There was only the basic information on her at in this section, and as she took a look through it, she stopped at the line "_Spouse: Revan. Children: Currently Eight Months Pregnant." _

"Well, well, this is unexpected." She whispered, knowing that there was no-one else in the room to hear her, save for Dotv's corpse. So, the great Revan had gone on to marry someone, and now they were expecting a child. From the rest of the files, it was obvious that the Council barely approved of the marriage, and yet, they did nothing to stop it. Although it hadn't been part of her plan before, Anarra could already see a new door opening before her.

_Kill her, and I kill Revan's heart. He'll have no other choice than to come after me. _Slowly, a plan was coming together. What better way to kill a being, than to strike at their heart? She could see the images in front of her eyes now, the woman lying on the ground in front of her, her body drained of life. And Revan, his heart breaking inside of him, charging at her, lightsaber ignited and with the intention of the kill. And that would be when she would kill him. She would be the last thing he would see before she ripped the life out of him.

It was, indeed, _perfect. _


	4. Uneasiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The streets were abandoned, much as they had been when the _Ebon Hawk _had flown over them earlier. But still, they had an echo to them, as if life had once existed here, had walked in the very spot that they stood in now, and then that life had been forcefully ripped from their homes, effectively silenced in a single blow. It was unnerving to say the least. The silence in some ways reminded him of Taris, of how silent everything had been when they had arrived there, only months after its destruction.

_What had happened here_? That was the question on both of their minds, towering over the events of the past few hours. Had the Sith ravaged the planet like they had done with so many other worlds? No, if they had, the events would have most likely appeared somewhere in a holoprint, a planet's destruction wasn't something that wouldn't go un-noticed. Something had happened here, something that no-one knew about.

The light green mist that Revan had spotted earlier still hadn't ceased, and yet, it held no danger. It was simply there, watching them in some strange way.

"It's so…quiet." Bastila said, her voice echoing slightly across the platform. "Not even smugglers would come here."

"Easy, it'll be alright. We're just gonna lay low here until I can get some kind of plan worked out."

"And if the Council comes after us?"

"I'm hoping that it doesn't come to that." His voice hid his uneasiness well, and the two of them continued down the street, walking past abandoned markets, apartments, swoop bikes, and finally, the broken husk of a T2 droid.

"Luckily T3 isn't here, he'd probably want to give it a 'proper burial'." He continued, this time his tone slightly happy and jokingly. For once, Bastila didn't laugh at the joke, and remained silent. One of her hands rested on her stomach, trying to sooth the negative feelings she felt coming from the womb inside. She could feel the child inside her, its mind still 'fragile', but noticeable never the less.

"We've never discussed what we should name the baby." She finally said, stopping and grabbing his hand. For the first time since their escape, her eyes contained a glimmer of happiness, its warmth so infectious that Revan himself felt a smile coming on. The feelings that he had felt for her since that moment on Taris when he had first seen her teetered on the edges of his mind, as they always did, and probably always would.

"We never found out if it was a boy or a girl." Revan responded. He took her other hand into his own, and just stood there, staring back at her.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to think of names now."

"Hmmm, you're right. How about….'Vaner' for a boy, and…what do you want for a girl?"

"I'm fond of 'Elia'. What do you want?" Revan thought for a moment, searching his mind for a possible name.

"Kera."

"Those names sound perfect. Although, why Kera?"

"Just one of those names that flows off the tip of the tongue." He replied, pulling her closer to him as they started to once again walk through the fog. She stared back at him, on the brink of asking another question. "Plus, it was my mother's name."

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Anarra made sure that everything had been in the same condition as they had been for the past months. She had already dumped Dotv body a few hours ago, making sure that she had placed it somewhere where no-one would find it before the body completely decomposed to a skeleton form. And if anyone found him, they would find no fingerprints, no pieces of DNA, nothing. A complete and utter dead-end.

As she made her way down the stairs, she found the main hall to be almost completely empty, which wasn't strange considering that people chose this building when they wanted to disappear or were hiding from one of the local crime lords. The front door ahead of her, she took a few steps towards it.

"Excuse me, you'll have to pay for your room." The clerk said to her as she walked past. He was an older, Twi'lek, and she had seen him making eyes at her multiple times during her stay, despite the fact that he already had a mate. It had disgusted her the first time it had happened, and it still did now, months later.

"Certainly. Just let me grab my credit pouch." She responded, reaching into her bag and pulling out her lightsaber instead. Keeping it hidden underneath her slevee, she rapidly turned towards him, activating it and stabbed upwards in one quick move. The Twi'lek barely had time to take his last breath before he fell to the ground behind the counter, his body slidding down the wall behind him.

"Ah, it never gets old." Looking around the lobby, and with no-one else in sight, she stowed her saber back into her bag, and calmly walked out the door. From behind her, she heard the scream of the Twi'lek's mate, and yet, she felt no emotion inside her heart. She knew exactly where she was going, and her emotions had all but shut down. Nothing mattered but finding out where Revan and his bride were, and making them suffer. And she knew just the place to go to get some transportation off-world. Around her neck, the red crystal continued to glow warmly around its chain.

* * *

The lowest levels of Coruscant were positively a complete polar opposite of what anyone would have seen from the air. Rubble, and leaking water spilled across every inch of the walkway. Every now and then some small creature would scatter across Anarra's path and then disappear into the darkness as quickly as it had appeared. She wore her blaster at her side, knowing that it would automatically deter anyone who thought that they could easily pick her off and steal all the credits to her name. As she continued to walk down the small back alley, she could feel a few eyes looking at her, obviously entranced by her choice in clothing, and the amount of weapons she was carrying.

Stopping, she looked up at the glowing sign that had only a few of its letters lit up. Pushing her way through the door, she walked calmly through the crowded bar, knowing that the person she was looking for was in the back room, like he always had been, ever since the injury he had sustained in the war. As she approached the door, a large hunter-killer droid stopped her, its blaster rifle gripped in its hand, and its non-emotional photoreceptors staring back at her.

"I'm here to see Chrola, he's expecting me." She said, pulling out a small micro-chip that the droid instantly recognized, and it quickly stepped out of the way. The room beyond it was dark, and as Anarra stepped into it, she let her hand drift a little closer to her blaster pistol. Knowing how much Chrola's temper could flare up, she wanted to be prepared. After all, she was coming too close to finding Revan to get blasted by some two-bit criminal boss.

"Hello Anarra." Chrola said, his features hidden by the shadows that filled the room. Although she couldn't see hardly anything clearly, she knew that he would have at least a hand on or near his blaster. He hadn't ever really trusted her, and she knew that. After all, in this part of the planet, trusting someone could get you killed.

"I need transport off the planet. To Korriban. And within the _hour_."

"Within the hour. Hmmm, now that's going to cost you." He responded, stroking his beard. Looking back at him, Anarra frowned.

"Cut to the chase. How much?"

"10,000. No less." Was his response, his body leaning back into his chair. Anarra was silent for a moment before jumped over the desk, shoving her blaster into the area underneath Chrola's chin in the process. His eyes grew wide, and she heard his blaster fall to the floor beneath them. Of he was afraid, she could feel the waves of it making their way through his brain.

"Now, _how much _will it cost me?"

"I'll have it arranged. Free of charge. Docking bay 64" Grinning a little, Anarra withdrew her blaster and placed it back in its holster as she stepped back onto the floor. In his chair, Chrola's expression didn't change, at least as far as she could see in the dim lighting. What she didn't see or sense until it was too late was his finger slamming down on the button underneath his desk, the button sending a signal out to the hunter-killer droid stationed outside his door. Within seconds, the droid had burst through the door, its photoreceptors catching sight of her. As it brought its blasters up into a firing position, Anarra jumped, pushing every amount of strength in her body into her legs.

As the blaster bolts slammed into the floor and the various pieces of surrounding furniture, she pulled her blaster back out of its holster, flicking the safety off in a single motion. The second the droid ceased firing, having lost sight of her, she jumped out of her cover, firing off a few shots that landed squarely on the droid's head, knocking it over in a shower of light and sparks. The room grew strangely silent for a moment, before she made her way to the door.

"You're a very generous man, Chrola." Walking out of the office, Anarra walked past the thinning crowd, and disappeared into the dark Coruscant night.

* * *

Inside the hull of the _Ebon Hawk _all was silent, save for the sounds of the engines remaining on stand-by. HK-47 stood guard near the loading ramp, and for once in the past few hours, Revan and Bastila were sleeping somewhat peacefully. There was no-one else on the planet, minus any active droids, and it appeared that there was nothing to fear, at least for the moment.

Still, even with these thoughts in mind, Revan found it impossible to sleep. His eyes remained open, his arms wrapped around Bastila as she slept peacefully. Through their bond, he could sense that she was dreaming of what their lives would be like in the coming years, the scenes obviously making her happy. Peering into her mind, he saw images of a peaceful life on Talravin, with their child growing up, and becoming a Jedi Knight like his or her parents. It was a life she hoped would come true. But Revan knew that hopes and dreams could easily be washed away in a single blow, and he prayed that their lives wouldn't come to that.

He had tried to sleep earlier, but it had only brought him yet another memory, although thankfully this one didn't revolve around any of his deeds as the Dark Lord. Instead it was a simple moment of peace before word of the Mandalorian attacks had even reached the Core systems. In truth, he had been happier then, his days spent trying to soak up as much knowledge as he possibly could. But even then, the memory had degraded as the scene changed to that of the first reports of the Mandalorian raids coming into the Academy, the feelings of shock spreading quickly through the ranks of the apprentices. He had woken up just as the memory had threatened to change yet again, and for that, he was at least thankful.

Slipping out of the bed, he covered Bastila's body with another blanket, and then quietly stepped out of the room. Everything was quiet, and as he slipped down the droid service ramp, he felt the cold feeling of concrete beneath his bare feet. Keeping his body low in order to continue towards the open air, he finally stepped out from underneath the _Ebon Hawk, _taking a few more steps until he came to a stop at the edge of the landing pad. He looked down at the city below, and slowly became lost in his own thoughts.

Everything that had come before, the Mandalorian Wars, the Star Forge, and now the betrayal by the Council, did any of it even truely _matter_? Yes, he and Bastila were Jedi, yes they were married and happy, but what else mattered? They had saved the galaxy, and now, the Council had repaid them by accusing him of being a murderer, and attempting to capture him. The whole thing made him sick to him stomach. He and Bastila had _deserved _to be left in peace, and yet, even now the Council was denying them this. There seemed to be no way that they could win.

And yet, he had heard that sentence before. _No way to win_. That's what some of the Republic soldiers who had survived the early battles of the Mandalorian Wars had told him. That the Mandalorians were too well armed, too well prepared, and had superior numbers. _An impossible battle. _And he had known better. He had pressed them on, telling them that they _could _win the war. And in the end, he had been right. They had won, the galaxy made safe yet again. And then, something had happened, _out there_. Something that had made he and Malak fall to the Dark. But now, those memories were missing, denying him the knowledge that he now sought.

There were times he hated how his memories had been 'stolen' from him, and yet, he knew that without that single action, he wouldn't be there at that very moment, with the love of his life sleeping peacefully on-board the ship, their unborn child safe as well. His life was far from perfect, and yet, he didn't care. As long as she stood by his side, he would be willing to fight off anything or anyone who threatened them.

He just prayed that things would end the way that he and Bastila wanted them to. As the wind started to pick up, blowing small strands of his hair across his face, he turned and headed back into the ship.


	5. The Coming Storm

**One quick note, I know that there hasn't been alot of 'action' with Revan and Bastila in the past two chapters, but it will pick up soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

On the surface, Korriban appeared as it had for the past year, barren and lifeless. Even the citizens of Dreshdae had realized that the planet had been a lost cause to begin with and had left soon after the Academy had become a lifeless shell. Now, the planet was quiet, a place where one could hear the sound of the wind flowing through the valleys miles away. The ancient Sith Lords remained at rest, their withered souls having the final laugh afterall.

It had been close to two years since Anarra had set foot on the planet's surface, and she relished the quiet that the land now held sway over. She had been disgusted at the noise that the city had given out through both the night and the day, and how it had even been audible in the Valley of the Dark Lords miles away, a place that was supposed to be utterly silent as a sign of total respect to the ancient Sith Lords. If she had had the chance, she would have slaughtered every single non-Force user that the planet had once contained. _Lost opportunities breed weaknesses. _

Making her way towards the front door of the academy, she shoved the medallion into the door's slot, the wheels of it slowly began to move, shining light into the deserted academy as it opened. The ceiling had finally given way in several places, but still the walkway largely remained open. The place still smelled of rotten bodies, and seeing the fallen skeletons, Anarra pushed forward. This place was a sanctuary of death, and it should remain that way. But she needed something. Something that she could only find in the academy's walls.

There was a tense feeling in the air as she walked through the main hall, the place where students had once come to listen to the headmaster of the Academy, or so she had been told. She had only visited Korriban once, after the Academy had largely destroyed itself from the inside. In the end, the Sith students had destroyed themselves as they fought for power.

The door to the archives had been spliced into, despite the age of it, an obvious signs of scavengers. They had probably started ransacking the academy as soon as the blood from the bodies had been dry on the stone floor. Stepping through the doorway, she continued on, using the Force to sense where she was going. The lights had finally given out in here, and she could hear the snapping sound of glass underneath her boots.

Looking ahead, she saw what she had come all this way for. The academy's archives had been looted already, but not everthing had been taken, as evident by the various objects that remained on the shelf. As her hand flew over the shelves of holocrons, she began rooting through the ones that had remained. A few lay broken and scattered across the floor. _Such a waste of knowledge _She thought to herself, picking one of them up and setting it back on the shelf. To her right, a small sack lay on the ground, obviously full of something. Taking a few steps towards it, she heard the distinctive sound of a blaster pistol powering up behind her.

"Stay right where you are." A voice said, the tone of it obviously male.

"I would recommend that you put that away before you hurt yourself." She replied to the voice, not even bothering to give it her attention. She took another step towards the holocrons. A blaster bolt flew past her head and slammed into the wall in front of her, leaving a black blast mark lay where the impact had taken place, a now permanent piece of Korriban history.

"Last time. Stay. Where. You. Are."

"Last time. Put the blaster away, or I'm going to get _testy_." He took a few steps towards her, the blaster still held at her back, and finally she pulled the lightsaber from her belt, and slashed at his chest with it. The armor he was wearing did nothing to stop the force of the saber's slash, and the man's body fell back, landing with a thump on the floor. There was no movement or groans. Only the sound of the wind as it flowed through the cracks in the walls.

"Those who cannot understand history don't deserve to have it." Anarra said aloud, grabbing the bag of holocrons, and beginning the trek back to her ship. If what she had learned in passing reference on Coruscant was right, the rest of her plan would fall neatly into place as soon as she studied each of the holocrons.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, Revan stood like a stone in front of the galaxy map. There had to be somewhere in the galaxy, somewhere where there could get a plan together. Running a hand over his face, he sighed. _We've been in situations like this before, and we made it out. Come on, THINK!_

He ran his eyes over the map once more, ignoring the Core systems. Korriban was out of the question, Talravin would be the obvious choice, and Telos was surrounded by Carth's fleet, and even though it was unlikely that he would after them, the threat was still there. Still, there were plenty of remaining planets, and one of them would have to be the one.

"You're up early." He heard Bastila say, looking up as she ran a hand through her messy bed-ridden hair. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out a course." Revan responded, typing in a few words on the map. A number of planets disappeared, and the remaining few continued to glow brightly. One in particular stood out amongst the others, and tapping the screen, Revan brought the planet's basic information up.

"Rhen Var?" Bastila said aloud, taking a step closer to the screen.

"Yeah, looks like a pretty unsuspecting planet. No major settlements, no major trade routes around it."

"Sounds perfect for the kind of attention we're not looking for." She responded, tilting her head upwards towards Revan. He looked back at her with a small smile. Outside the ship, the planet continued to be silent, with only the sounds of the droids echoing through the air.

"Indeed. If I can get the coordinates punched in, we can leave within the hour." He continued, turning to face her. "Unless anything else comes up."

"I wish you hadn't said that."

* * *

As the ship entered hyperspace, the Republic cruiser _Harbinger _lay hidden in its place behind one of the moons that surrounded M4-78. Seeing that the fugitive ship had indeed disappeared from their scopes, the captain of the vesselwas quickly beckoned.

"Sir, it's just as she said, the ship had entered hyperspace. The tracking beacon that the Jedi planted on it is still active." One of the lower crew-members said, seeing the captain approaching him.

"Excellent. Inform Commander Onasi of what we've discovered." His superior replied, turning back to his the doors leading to the quarters of the ship, most likely in order to drink himself into a stupor . The communications expert, his hands flying over a console that lay in front of him, raised his eyes as the small form of Carth Onasi took form on a small holoscreen.

"Greetings Commander Onasi." The expert said, giving a quick salute.

"At ease trooper. What have you found?" Onasi sounded tired, almost beyond his years. He had been in the Republican Military almost all of his life, and the stories that surrounded him had spread like wildfire through the various branches of the military. Along with some of the Jedi from the most recent war, he was being considered a true hero of the Republic.

"We found the _Ebon Hawk, _escaping into hyperspace just as Jedi Master Vash predicted. We are awaiting your orders."

"Hold your position. I'll join you there, along with a small fleet that the Republic is sending. Don't take any action without my authorization." And with that, the hologram disappeared from the screen. Outside, the cruiser's engines ceased, and stayed on stand-by.

* * *

Watching the stars resume to their original state, Anarra found her eyes almost pleading with her to sleep. How long had it been since she had slept? Three, four days? _I've survived longer without sleep, I'll survive now. _

Looking down at the screen in front of her, the information for the planet M4-78 continued to appear at rapid pace as she approached it.. Seeing this, she slammed her hand against the control panel.

"Stupid piece of outdated junk!" She said aloud, knowing that no-one would be around to hear her. This was the second time that the hyperdrive had propelled her into the wrong destination. She had wanted the see Drommaud Kaas appear before her, and yet, here she was, staring at some barren lifeless planet. If she ever got back to Coruscant, she would give that crime lord what was coming to him.

"_Freighter _The Foreigner, _you are entering restricted space. State your business or we will board you." _Ahead of her, a Republic cruiser appeared, its guns trained on her, as if they expected her to fire on them at any moment.

"Just _try _it, Republic cruiser." Anarra replied, rocking a little in her seat as the cruiser followed up on its promise and locked a tractor beam onto the ship. Feet by feet, the cruiser came closer and closer, the Republic cruiser's docking bay opening as her freighter slowly entered the bay. A boarding crew was already on stand-by, and as the ship set down onto the floor, they rushed up the loading ramp, their weapons armed and ready. All was silent for a moment, before the sound of blaster shots rang out, and a helmet rolled down the ramp. The second team raised their weapons, prepared to meet whoever had survived. As steam from the ship filled the air, the snap-hiss of a lightsaber accompanied the silence, and as more shots rang out, they were deflected harmlessly into the wall.

Outside the hanger, all was quiet, with only the occasional sounds of various droids wandering from room to room. The explosion that followed was as unpredicted as it was unignorable. Stepping over the various pieces of rubble, Anarra held her lightsaber in a one-handed grip while her blaster pistol was gripped in her other. Seeing movement at the other end of the hall, she fired off a few shots, and then, satisfied that whatever had been moving wasn't going to be going anywhere anymore, she slowly proceeded down the hall, sticking to the wall for cover.

_Someone here's gotta have the codes to disable the tractor beam, otherwise I'll just be brought right back here. _She thought to herself, closing her eyes and reaching out with the Force. No-one was around, and peering around the corner, she found that what she had sensed was true. She preceded, the sounds of her footsteps being the only sound audible, at least to the human ear.

Rounding another corner, the quiet that had seemed to be the norm was shattered by the sound of more blaster fire. Taking cover behind the wall that she had just passed, Anarra charged her blaster pistol, and taking a deep breath, she rolled across the hall, firing off a volley of shots as she went. From the sound of at least two men shouting out in pain, she knew that she had hit them.

"Hold your fire!" Someone said, probably the 'commander' of this rag-tag band of security. "Listen, come out with your hands up, and we can talk this over lik-" The man never had the chance to finish his sentence. As a black round object flew down the corridor, the remainder of the men ducked behind anything in sight as the concussion grenade exploded with a mixture of light and sound.

"I prefer action over hearing some-one babble." Anarra said to herself, slowly moving out of her cover while firing a few shots over the troopers' heads to make sure they stayed down. As her walk quickened to a run, she fired a few more shots as she opened the door that had been her target.

The room was dark, and as she took a few steps, she could hear the sound of her boots echoing through the room. Firing a shot into the ceiling, the quick glow that flashed across the room was enough to show her that she had stepped into some kind of disabled lift. Guessing where the controls were, Anarra she fired a few blaster bolts into it, with the door sealing as its controls went up in a barrage of smoke. _That should stop them for a little while_

Holstering her blaster, she jumped up, managing to grab the top of the lift. Pushing up on the loose part of the ceiling, she pulled herself up onto the top of the lift, and stared up towards an open crack of light. Obviously the entire ship had been alerted to what had gone on inside the hanger, which would she knew would play out to her advantage.

As she climbed up the wall, clinging to any loose pieces of steel that had come undone from the wall, she could hear voices down below, accompanied by the sound of the lift's door being bashed down. They were close, and she realized that while she was up here, it would be like shooting a fish in a barrel for the Republic troops. Pushing herself, she finally felt the door pass beneath the palm of her hand, and as she gripped the door, she pushed it open with a grunt. Light poured into the shaft, and that was when the shooting started again.

"She's heading up to the bridge, repeat all units to the bridge!" The voice said as it echoed up through the shaft, and into the hallway. Dropping a fragmentation grenade down to the lift, Anarra ignited her lightsaber, and pressed on towards the bridge.

* * *

With the stars continuing to stretch into nothing more than white lines, Revan turned towards Bastila, who had her eyes closed in silent meditation. All this running was beginning to take its toll on her, he could sense it through their bond, her mind unable to hide the fatigue that she felt throughout her body. Silently getting up, he walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her chest, and laid his head gently on her shoulder. She leaned her head onto his in response, and they simply sat there in silence.

"What do you think the baby would think of all of this?" She finally said, ending the silence that had infected the entire room. "Of us running from the very thing that brought us together?"

"You mean fate? Bastila, the Jedi had nothing to do with bringing us together." Revan replied, turning her chair around so he could look her in the eyes. "It was the Force, nothing else."

"You mean that, don't you? Do you…do you think that even if everything hadn't happened, the war, your fall, your capture, everything, that we would still be together?"

"I don't deal in what-ifs." The same silence that had existed moments earlier came again, although this time it had nothing to do with either of them speaking. As they continued looking each other in the eyes, he slowly leaned down and planted his lips upon Bastila's. Behind them, the stars continued to stretch on, their journey still not complete.


	6. Arrival On Rhen Var

**Alright, again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are utterly awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars. They belong to Geroge Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware/Obsidian**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the _Ebon Hawk _touched down softly on Rhen Var's snowy surface, everything was quiet_. Too_ quiet. The entire planet seemed to be a ghost, even more so than Malachor V had been almost half a year ago. Something had happened here, not too long ago, the event having left its mark through the Force. As he powered the _Hawk _down, Revan could feel the echos coursing through his body, each of them nearly deafening. He had no doubt that Bastila was feeling them as well, they were too loud to completely ignore.

"Looks like we stepped out of one desolate place, and into another." He said sarcastically, flicking the ship's engines into stand-by mode. The sound of the hot engines shutting down echoed throughout the hull, and they both automatically felt the temperature begin to drop slightly. Looking over at his wife, Revan noticed that the exhaustion he had sensed earlier was indeed starting to grow with each passing hour. "Bas, you look tired, maybe you should go lay down for a while."

"I'm fine, Revan_. Really_." She responded, adding a tint of her own sarcasm to her reply. By the way he looked back at her, she could tell that he wasn't buying it. With a sigh, she unhooked the belt that lay across her lap, and took a few steps towards the hallway.

"It seems that Kinrath Pup anger still hasn't worn off."

"What?" She said, a mix of forced surprise and shock in her voice. "I don't think I caught you right."

"Just making a remark on how you look like a kinrath pup when you're angry." He replied with a smile on his face. She locked eyes with him for a few moments, before she turned away and headed towards the bedroom.

"Nerf herder." She whispered underneath her breath as she continued to make her way down the hall.

"I HEARD THAT!" She smiled, hearing his voice echo down the hall after her. Fiddling with the ring on her finger as she entered through the doorway, she slowly laid her head down on the pillow, and closing her eyes, slipped into a memory.

* * *

_The room was brightly lit as she walked down the aisle, with the windows near the roof opened on both sides, allowing in the bright rays of sunshine from the outside. Ahead of her, Revan stood waiting at the altar, his usual Jedi Robe utterly spotless . He smiled as her saw her approach, and extended his hand to her as she reached where he and Master Vandar were standing._

_"Greetings." Vandar said, addressing the both of them, along with the others that stood inside the hall. "We have gathered here today to bond these two Jedi Knights in spirit and mind, as well as marriage."_

_"You guys already had a head start on that with the bonding thing!" Mission shouted out sarcastically, smiling as she said it. Both Revan and Bastila chuckled at the comment, before turning back to the Jedi Master in front of them._

_"The two that stand before me have seen many challenges over the past year, as I'm sure you're all well aware of. They both have withstood the temptations of the dark side, and have proven themselves to be true followers of the Light. I am proud to call them Jedi Knights." He continued, the entire hall going into complete silence as he spoke. "They have overcome the broken remains of what once was Darth Revan, and in turn, they have saved each other." As he finished, the Master turned towards Revan._

_"Revan, will you join hands with Bastila?" _

_"It would be my pleasure." He took her hands into his, and as both of them stared deeply into each other's eyes, Vandar continued with the ceremony._

_"Revan, do you agree to join with Bastila Shan, in both physical and spiritual matrimony?"_

_"I do." _

_"Bastila, do you also agree with join with Revan, in both physical and spiritual matrimony?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then by the power invested in me by the Jedi Council, I pronounce you to be husband and wife, partners in both the literal and figurative sense." He paused._

_"And…?" Carth yelled out, drawing a few more chuckles from the others gathered in the room. _

_"You may kiss the bride."_

* * *

Blasting the door's controls, Anarra emerged from the smoke into a densely populated room. A few security forces moved to subdue her, but she quickly dispatched them with both her blaster and her saber, earning her a few gasps from the crowd that occupied the room. Most of them looked like high-ranking officers, lightly armed except for a few blasters here and there. _Child's play._

"Alright, I want each and every one of you on the ground. _Now._" She said, moving her blaster around the room as an example. Most of them were smart and listened, but one or two remained standing, their posture demanding an explanation for this. A few casual shots into the ceiling were all that it took to convince them to shut up and listen.

"Now that all I have is your undivided attention, maybe we can get finally somewhere." She continued, deactivating her lightsaber and hooking it back onto her belt. "I want to know who has the codes for the tractor beam, and I want those codes _now." _The room grew quite, the kind of quite that could shatter anyone's confidence. Sighing, she grabbed one of the officers from the floor, and pulling the woman to her feet, she shoved her pistol into the officer's temple.

"Ok, let's start again. I want those codes, and if someone doesn't hand them over, I'm going to have to do something I really_ don't_ want to do." Almost every single set of eyes lit up in the room, with their pupils being filled with shock and fear. The woman that Anarra was holding was hardly breathing, and to be honest, she couldn't blame her. She had felt the same way when the Mandalorians had captured her, and afterwards during her capture.

"Fine! Just let her go!" One of the officers, the one that looked most like the senior officer, took a step towards her.

"Uh-Uh, that's not how this works, you give me the codes, and only then do I let her go." She responded, shoving the pistol deeper into the woman's temple. "Anything else, and she dies." That silence returned, with the only sounds traveling through the air inside the bridge being the frequent beeping of the consoles.

"It's 23-56-98-164!"

"There, now that wasn't that hard, was it?" Anarra replied, shoving the female officer into the man before her. As she backed away towards the door, she fired a few shots into a nearby console, causing a large cluster of sparks to ignite and spill onto the floor. "Pleasure doing business with you fine people." Slamming a fist into the door controls, she gave the room one last glance, and then took off towards the lifts.

* * *

"Well, check it again T3, no-telling what could go wrong." Revan said, grabbing the hydro-spanner that had been lying at his side. He heard the droid's response, and then the sound of it's wheels spinning on the metal floor of the _Hawk._

Over the past year, he had made many adjustments to the _Hawk, _and in turn, she hadn't let them down yet. Bastila had joked at times that he was actually married to the ship, not her. Running the back of his palm against his eyes, he felt a few drops of sweat fall down into his face. Tightening down the hatch that he had been working on, he pulled himself up. As he felt the cool air hit his face, he opened his eyes, and found himself looking an incoming message on the comlink.

"Oh, this should be grand." He said, pulling the rest of his body up onto the _Hawk's _floor. Putting the call onto full screen, he found himself looking at the form of Carth Onasi.

"Revan, I figured I'd be able to reach you through this channel. You never did bother to change the code."

"Trust me Carth, there's nothing I want more than to hang up on you." Revan replied, his arm already instinctively reaching for the end transmission button, and yet, for some-reason, he didn't slam his fist into the button. Sighing, he turned back to the hologram of Carth.

"What do you want? If you're expecting us to just turn ourselves in, you must have let that command go to your head."

"Wouldn't think of it." Carth replied, chuckling a little bit. "I simply want to hear your side of what happened."

"And the Republic military just authorized this?"

"That's the thing about having a private channel. They can't track it." Carth said with a grin. "One of the perks of being promoted into command."

"Alright. Fair enough." Revan replied, crossing his arms in front of him. "Here's what happened, from our point of view. The Council called both myself and Bastila to Coruscant, saying that there was some kind of urgent business. As soon as we arrived, everything seemed fine, and then once we met with the Council, they claimed that I was behind the recent murders of some of my fellow Jedi. They tried to apprehend us, and we escaped. And now here we are." Listening to what his friend was saying, Carth was silent, his hand cupped under his chin as he tried to think.

"That seems more reasonable than what the Council told us." He finally said, his hand falling back to his side. "They simply told us that you and Bastila had gone rogue, after being corrupted by the Dark Side or something similar. I see now why I had a hard time believing that."

"Well, considering the previous story they told that involved us, I'm surprised that they hadn't come up with a better one." Revan responded, running a hand along the edge of his eye. How long had it been since he had slept? "What do you propose we do?"

"Turn yourselves into my fleet. The Jedi wouldn't think of coming against me, which in turn would involve the Republic military. Trust me, no matter how powerful the Jedi are, they wouldn't dream of turning against the Republic. It would be complete and utter suicide."

"Turning ourselves in to _anyone_ isn't an option, Carth. We need to figure out who's really behind these murders. Otherwise, the Jedi will just keep trying to charge us with something we didn't do."

"And how does Bastila feel about this?"

"She feels the same as me."

"You're sure?" Carth seemed relatively unconvinced by his statement, and it showed in his tone of voice.

"Why wouldn't I be sure? We're bonded remember?"

"Revan, you realize she's pregnant. She really shouldn't be putting herself through all this."

"You don't think I know that?!" Revan replied, his tone rapidly becoming flooded with anger. He tried to calm himself, but the techniques that he had learned over the past year weren't working.

"Revan, if you turn yourselves into me, I promise that I won't turn you over to the Jedi. You have my word as a _friend,_ not as a soldier of the Republic."

"I…I need time to think, Carth. Call again tomorrow, at a different time though. You still have the _Hawk's _comlink codes, so you know where to reach us."

"Alright. Take care you guys, and remember, you're always safe within the military if I'm around."

"I'll remember that." And with that Revan hit the disconnect button, and the entire room fell back into its usual tint of color. All was silent, except for the sound of Bastila breathing in the next room. For once in his life, he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

The snow was piling quickly on top of the _Ebon Hawk_, and despite T3's best efforts, they still hadn't found a way to completely defrost the ship, but at least the inside remained at a relatively warm temperature. The only part that seemed to remain snowless was the engines, which continued to hum as they remained in stand-by mode, remaining at the ready in case a quick escape was needed. The sound of heavy winds hitting upon the outside of the ship echoed throughout every single inch of the _Ebon Hawk _as they made their way towards the loading ramp.

As the landing ramp extended down and landed in the snow, the blizzard that had surrounded the ship for hours still showed no signs of dying down. The wind was still cold and bitter, and as the two Jedi slowly walked down the ramp, the wind rapidly blew around their faces, causing large strands of Bastila's hair to fly across her face.

"Well, lovely weather, isn't it?" Bastila said, moving the strands out of her face while pulling the hood of her parka a little closer around her ears.

"Still, it's better than Tatooine was." Revan replied, stepping into the snow. It was deeper than it seemed, and the white flurries quickly engulfed his leg. Extending his hand out to Bastila, he helped her down onto the ground. The snow itself came up to her waist, and looking down at it, she gave a look of contempt for the slight chill that followed.

"Alright, the temple that we picked up on the scanners should be up ahead. All we've got to do is find our way up there."

"That sounds easier said than done."

"Alright Ms. Sarcastic, I get your point." He replied, rolling his eyes in the process. Beside him, Bastila chuckled slightly as the both of them fought their way through the snow. The blizzard winds were rapidly beginning to kick back up again, and as such, the two of them found themselves fighting at every turn to see where they were going.

_I swear, I'll be glad when this whole thing is over, and we don't have to deal with this kind of weather for awhile. _He silently thought to himself as they continued to drudge their way through the snow. The snow was rapidly thinning out the higher they went up, which helped their ascent greatly. Ahead of them, the temple that the _Hawk's _scanners had picked up loomed like some great beast, waiting for its prey to arrive. Still, the aura of the Dark Side held no sway over the place, and the only feeling that surrounded it was the feeling of peace, the intensity of it almost completely overwhelming the echos that continued to course through the Force.

* * *

As Bastila stepped into the cave, she found it difficult to see anything due to her adjusting eyes. The blizzard outside had been nothing but an impenetrable storm of white once again, the intensity of the storm drowning out any other color in the distance. Now, inside the cave, the only color that seemed to be visible was black.

"What is this place?" She asked, sitting herself down on a nearby stone.

"Damned if I know." Revan replied, pulling out a holo-lantern that he had stuffed into his pack. Turning it on, the cave was almost instantly filled with bright light. Looking around themselves, the two of them found the entire cave to be filled with the frozen remains of what looked like lightsaber crystals. Many still held their familiar glow, and shined through the ice with a brilliant combination of light and color.

"Lightsaber crystals?" He asked, taking out his lightsaber and moving to cut a small hole through the ice to reach them.

"If these are here, could the Temple have been an enclave at one point?" Bastila responded, slowly getting back onto her feet.

"_It was all that and more." _A voice rang out through the cave, sounding somewhat disembodied and haunting. Turning around, Revan ignited his lightsaber, its blue blade casting shadows within the thin light of the cave.

"What?" Bastila asked, his own hand floating down to her saber. Neither of them felt any threat, but still, they remained ever vigilant.

"_The cave that surrounds you was once the site of a Jedi Temple. The crystals guided many padawans through the years onto their pathways through the Force." _The voice replied, this time sounding much clearer than it had in its original statement. In the deeper part of the cave, a small ball of light appeared, slowly beginning to take the shape of a human. With its transformation complete, it made its way wearily towards the two Jedi Knights.

"Who are you?" Revan asked, disengaging his lightsaber, but continuing to hold it in his hand.

"_I once had a name. Ulic Qel-Droma, a servant of both the Light and Dark sides of the Force." _

"What do you mean 'both sides'?" Bastila inquired, gripping Revan's hand in the cold air of the cave.

"_I was raised within the ranks of the Jedi, and then in my foolish young pride, I fell. I fell so far that in time, I was unrecognizable as the man I once was."_

_"_So you're a Sith?"

"_No. I no longer hold that title, I haven't for some time. I hold no title, as many who have become one with the Force do."_

_"_That still doesn't answer the question."

"_No, in the mortal sense, I suppose it doesn't." _The spirit responded, stopping a few feet in front of the two Jedi. "_In my foolish attempt to harness the Dark Side, I slew my own brother, Cay. Nomi Sunrider, the love of my life, in turn, cut off my connection to the Force. For years, I wandered the galaxy, seeking only to disappear and wish that the galaxy would forget my very name. In my attempt, I came to this Temple, intending to end my days here, alone and full of regret. __It was then that I received a visitor. Vima, Nomi's only child, came to me, wishing to learn the ways of the Force. I refused, but after she foolishly ventured out into a blizzard, I took it upon myself to rescue the child, and found myself accepting her offer to learn from me."_

_"Nomi soon came looking for the child, with another Jedi in tow. She found us, and demanded that Vima return with her. Her daughter refused, and proceeded to show her mother just exactly what I had taught her. Nomi was impressed. However, the shipping captain who had shuttled Nomi to this planet felt the need to be remembered in glory. He pulled a blaster, and I was slain. In my last moments, I realized that the Force truly hadn't abandoned me, and I became one with it, knowing that after all I had done, redemption was not fully out of my reach."_

* * *

_The cell was cold and dark, with the only light in the room originating from the guard's holo-lantern. Pulling her legs up in front of her chest, she tried to shake off the remnants of the truth serum running through her veins. Shivering, she felt a steady stream of goose bumps run rapidly down her back as she remembered how cold the Mandalorian's hands had felt on her neck._

_With the Force collar around her neck, she couldn't reach out and touch the other beings in this prison, but if the atmosphere was any indication, she was glad that she couldn't. The air itself reeked of death and fear. What the Mandalorians were doing here was inhuman….if they were even human to begin with._

_Groaning, she leaned back against the wall, with her skin feeling alien against the frozen metal of the cell. Both of her arms stung with the slight burns of where the needles had been inserted into her arms, and she tried to avoid moving them if at all possible. The memories of being in that room already hurt enough._

_Closing her eyes, she tried to empty her mind of all thoughts._

_Someday this war would be over, and either way, she would find peace._

Opening her eyes, Anarra's dream slipped away from her eyes. With the ship's console spread out in front of her, she sleepily disengaged the autopilot. The lights in the cabin automatically flipped on without a sound, and as her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright lights, she moved herself over to the ship's galaxy map. As she eyed the map, she remembered exactly why she had started out on this journey. _Revan._

_He's out there somewhere. _She thought to herself, as the map's list of planets slowly scrolled by on the screen. The two of them would obviously avoid the Core worlds, only fools would go there while on the run. And with the way the Republic was trying to keep this quiet, it was only a matter of time before bounty hunters got their slice of information on the whole thing. And then, no planet in the Outer Rim would be safe.

Still, knowing his luck, Revan would be able to find some way out of trouble. That had always been his gift, even during their time as padawans. No matter what the situation, if there was a way, he was quick to find it. And yet, that skill had failed to help him find her during the war. Closing her eyes, Anarra tried desperately to push the memories away. With her eyes still closed, she subconsciously reached out, intending on trying to find some comfort from the painful memories that had begun another onslaught against her. And that was when it caught her. A simple flash, an oh-so-familiar feeling inside her body. They were close, closer than she would have thought possible.

The image rapidly formed in her mind, and as she followed the current deeper, she found herself drawing on one of the Sith techniques that she had learned from the holocrons. Using the lesson, she found herself opening up the former bond that she had once formed with him, when they had fought together during the Mandalorian Wars. As she continued to force her way into his mind, she could already sense his thoughts and emotions. Using a different technique, she made her presence almost entirely invisible to the man's mind, the technique working without error. Searching through his memories, she found the name that she had been searching for.

Opening her eyes, she found her finger hovering over the name of one planet's data. Selecting the data, she flashed her eyes over it, and as she read the planetary data, she found herself smiling. _Rhen Var._

_Revan. It's been far too long._


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars. They are the property of George Lucas and Bioware/Lucasarts. I'm simply letting my idea gizkas go free.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I'd always heard that Vima had come to Rhen Var once, but I assumed it was only for personal reasons." Bastila said, continuing to look up at the ceiling of the abandoned enclave. Both she and Revan had been able to find bedding within the ancient walls, and now as they rested inside the relatively warm room, the sere quietness of the place was just a little haunting, especially considering what had occured here years ago. "This sheds everything into a new light."

"Indeed. Still, something is bothering you." He replied, his body close to hers as they continued to try and keep warm.

"It's this entire…'situation'. What exactly would happen if the Council managed to find us?" She finally said after a long period of silence. Turning her head, she gazed deeply into Revan's eyes.

"After what they did to me, we can't be sure of anything they're capable of." He replied, obviously thinking about something else besides their conversation. Turning her body so it was easier to see him, she watched him for a few seconds before speaking again.

"You have something else on your mind?" This time it was her who asked the question, with no specific tone backing it. As he laid there in the silence, she swore that she could feel her blood beginning to turn to ice as she waited for his answer.

"Revan, tell me. There's nothing you have to hide from me."

"You're not going to like this." He replied, looking back into her eyes. "Carth contacted me last night with the _Hawk's _comsystem. He offered us a deal."

"Which was?"

"If we surrender, he says he can guarantee us safety. He says the Republic military would support him, and that the Jedi wouldn't go against the Republic."

"So basically, he offered us a deal where we surrender to him, and then we become his private prisoners?" She replied, moving a few stray strands of hair out of Revan's face. "No thanks."

"I didn't tell him yes."

"But you didn't tell him no, did you?"

"I'm considering it, if only for your safety. I could care less what happens to me." He replied, throwing the blanket off of his body and walking over to one of the remaining windows. Behind him, Bastila wrapped the sheets around her robe, and looked towards where Revan was standing.

"Don't go back to that." She finally said, walking up to him and looking into his tired eyes. "I'm not some doll. I won't break if I'm touched or handled unproperly."

"Bas, you're _pregnant. _You shouldn't be going through all of this!" Was his reply, he felt her reaction almost immediately through their bond, the feeling coursing through his own body.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we've been perfectly fine up to this point." Her voice was beginning to flood full of disbelief and frustration.

"No thanks to me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"You know damn well what it means. If the Council hadn't known we were married, you would still be safe on Talravin."

"It seemed to me that the Council didn't particularly care that we were married, apart from Atris. Besides, are you saying you would rather be out on your own, getting into trouble on some backwater world?"

"No, I'm just saying that if I..." Revan started before Bastila interrupted him.

"_SHUT UP!" _She screamed, the volume of her own voice ringing throughout the room. "YOU_ ARE NOT THE KRIFFING ISSUE HERE! IT'S YOUR FEELINGS ON HOW 'BAD' YOU'RE HANDLING EVERTHING!"_

_"_Bas, just calm down!" Revan said, his voice seeming to be just a little afraid as he took a few steps back in the process, her screams still echoing in his ears.

"_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU…YOU SPINLESS HUTT SLIME_!" She screamed again, stopping to catch her breath.

"Spineless Hutt slime?" He replied, barely managing to hold back a laugh. Looking back at him, she glared as if that single look could kill him.

"Don't change the subject, we're talking about _you_ here, not _me_."

"Alright."

"I meant what I said. I'm tired of all this 'poor me, poor me' attitude you give off all the kriffing time anymore."

"You don't get it Bastila." He said, moving his hands up on her shoulders. "You don't get how much it hurts me to even think about you being injured or hurt somewhere. How the nightmares at night make me want to slaughter every threat out there, just to keep you safe."

"I think I do." She replied, her hands gripping his wrists. "When I think of how much I nearly lost you, how I nearly _killed_ you on the Star Forge, I want to rewind time just to change everything. And yet, I know that if I did, things wouldn't be the same as they are now."

"No, they wouldn't."

"When I look back on it, it seems like a dream. It _couldn't _have happened."

"And yet, it did, and here we are." Things were silent between them for some time, as both of them continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you Revan, with all my heart."

"And I love you Bastila." He replied, leaning in close to kiss her. "Although I'm far better looking than Hutt slime."

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Hyperspace seemed to drift on forever, even when the pilot _wasn't_ in a hurry. Still, as she completed another lap around the cockpit, Anarra still found herself unable to focus on anything. Something was blocking her, despite using every single Force technique she could remember, from both her Jedi training and from the Sith holocrons. Sighing, she settled down into the pilot seat, and closed her eyes. Even if she couldn't concentrate, she could at least get some rest before she reached Rhen Var.

* * *

_"I'll ask one more time, Jedi. Where is the Republic fleet?" Inside her, her body screamed for her to give in as another wave of pain coursed through her body. Slamming her mind shut, she fought back the urge to scream. She wouldn't let the Mandalorians win this time. She would die before they ripped another piece of information out of her._

_"Still giving us the silent treatment huh? I can _fix_ that." she heard him say before the jab of another needle poking through into her arm coursed through her nerves. Every inch of her skin erupted into fire as the liquid from the needle forced its way into her bloodstream. She swore that she screamed, although it sounded so much unlike her __voice that she couldn't recognize it. Behind that helmet, she was sure that he was smiling._

_"I grow tired of these games, Jedi. Tell me what I want, and I can make all of this stop. After all, that's what you want, isn't it? To be free from the constant pain that you're in. I can make that happen. All you have to do is tell me what I need to know."_

_"Never." She replied through gritted teeth, her mind exhausted, and her body wracked with pain. A powerful combination in any species. "Monster"_

_"Still acting strong. Let me tell you something, little girl. No-one is coming back for you. You're _ours_ now." He whispered into her ear, the sound almost sending shivers down her spine._

_"You think lies will break me Mandalorian? You're a fool." She replied as the Mandalorian grapped her by the chin and pulled her closer to him. He had taken his helmet off, causing her to be met with the sight of battle-scarred face. As she looked into that face, she saw him smile. And that truely sent fear into her heart. He could see it, she knew from the way he moved his eyes around her._

_"Hold on to your faint hope then. It won't protect you or save you." He turned away from her, activating a comlink in the process. Without his eyes upon her, she let a few tears flow down her cheek. Gods, her entire body hurt._

_"I'm finished with her. Return her to her cell."_

* * *

_The ground beneath her felt cold, evil even, as she continued to sit against the wall. The cold was simply another reminder of how far she was from Dantooine. Tears were silently streaming down her face now, although she was trying to make it as silent as possible. If anything, she would deny the Mandalorians the pleasure of hearing her break down._

_In the back of her mind, she could hear the voices trying to talk to her again, trying to tell her evil things. Things that were of the Dark Side. She had worked so hard to ignore them, and yet they continued to come back. They remained on the edges of her mind, continuing their whispering. __She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, her fingertips able to feel the entrance points from the needles. Her hands had no warmth to them, a side-effect of the drugs no less. She could still feel them coursing through her veins, and as small trickles of pain cycled up and down her arms and legs, she could hear the guard's boots beginning their normal marches up and down the hallway._

_All around her, the walls closed in a little tighter._

_She wasn't even fully awake when they dragged her out of her cell, dragging her towards the door at the end of the hall. Opening her eyes slowly, she could feel the hard steel floor beneath her knees. Twisting her head up, she found a few familiar faces watching her from within other cells. Some looked at her, others made no movement at all. _

_"Kill them, kill all of them like the animals they really are. You have the power within you to do it." The whispers were starting again, this time they seemed to be louder than she could ever remember them being before. No longer were they on the bare edges of her mind, they were actually _inside_ her brain._

_"No, that's the Dark Side. It's not….right."_

_"So, you would rather spend another session with _him? _Letting him torture _us_?" The voices sounded eerily similar to hers, and that simple fact sent shivers down her spine. "We are connected. What hurts one of us hurts the other. And one's strength is the other's."_

_"No. But Revan and the others…."_

_"Should have been here by now. They will not come." She and the guards were almost at the end of the cellblock now, and she could see the heavy metal doors that led to the labs. _

_"Kill them. Kill them. Kill them. Kill them." The voices were chanting, repeating the order over and over again, drowning out every other thought and sound. "KILL THEM."_

_"Let me go." She said to the guards, her voice sounding different than the weaker variant that it had been hours earlier. Both of the guards stopped, each of them looking down at her with emotionless eyes behind their battered masks._

_"What did you say?" _

_"Let. Me. Go." She repeated, her voice rapidly gaining strength with each passing second._

_"Fine. My pleasure." One of them said, as both he and his partner dropped her onto the ground. Her entire body slammed into the steel floor, sending waves of pain through her entire body. She ignored the pain though, and concentrated only on the strength that was returning to her body. The Force collar had been removed from her neck, and the familiar touch of the Force filled Anarra's mind. _

_"There, you happy?" The guard continued, laughing. "She must really love being on the ground, huh Tigi?" Their mindless banter echoed down the hallway, bouncing off every single wall. Inside her head, the voices' chanting was nearly overwhelming now. _

_"KILL THEM!"_

_"Fine." She said aloud, slowly pushing herself off the ground and onto her feet, her eyes completely hidden beneath her long and dirty brown hair. Looking down at her, the two guards made movements to pull the blaster pistols that they had holstered on their belts. _

_"Alright Jedi, I want your hands where I can see 'em. Do as we say, and we'll consider not gunning you down." Looking back at them, she began to laugh, the mere sound of it sending chills down the Mandalorians' spines. Raising her head, Anarra's eyes glowed with a bright yellow color in the dim lighting of the cellblock._

_"Fools. You honestly think I'm _afraid_ of you?" She said, raising her hand as small currents of lightning began to crackle around it. "Trust me, I'm going to enjoy this." _

_As the lightning exploded onto the two guards, she slowly walked towards them, using the Force to rip the blasters from their hands. Smoke was rapidly rising into the air, and the smell of burning flesh filled the entire hall._

_"You must really love the ground." She mocked, raising her hands and unleashing another blast of lightning onto the guards. As her hair fell back into her face, Anarra's yellow eyes glowed in the darkness._


	8. Realizations & Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Snapping her eyes open, Anarra could still see the look of fear in the guard's eyes, that simple human instinct that everyone possessed. She had _enjoyed _killing him, _enjoyed _watching his corpse burn, enjoyed making them feel the pain that she had been put through by them. She had felt a sense of enjoyment in escaping from that prison, and even now, that thought _scared _her. Around her neck, the red crystal glowed dark for a moment before returning to its normal color.

"I've never liked it, but it always seems necessary." She said aloud, the words echoing back to only herself. At her side, her lightsaber and blaster laid silent on the control board. A constant reminder of who she would always be. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she could almost see the faces passing in front of her yet again. A few voices reached her ears, and in an instant, she had the blaster in her hand, her eyes already scanning for the voices' owners.

"Alright, I've had enough already, so show yourself, and I'll kill you quickly." She said aloud, listening intently as the sound of her own voice bounced off of the walls. Quickly scanning the room, she slowly pushed herself out of the chair and onto her feet. All had grown silent within the cabin except for the whispers that were just barely managing to stay outside of being completely audible.

"I'm not joking. Trust me on that." She said again, flicking the safety off on her blaster. In the rear corner of the cabin, a small ball of light appeared, beginning to grow brighter with each passing second. Focusing her eyes onto it, she slowly began to take a few cautious steps towards it, her blaster raised in front of her.

"You must think I'm fracking kidding you. Now, come out, whatever the hell you are!" Almost as soon as the words had left her lips, the small ball of light began to take on a more distinctive shape, and as she backed up a few steps, Anarra could almost see a human form.

"Hello, Anarra." The figure said, its voice striking a chord within her brain. As she continued to stare back at the 'ghost' in front of her, she recognized the woman's face almost immediately.

"Mother?"

* * *

_The hallway was utterly silent as the two figures walked down its glistening floor. Considering the time of night, it wasn't strange to find this part of the Temple empty, with most of the apprentices and Padawans asleep in their bunks. What _was _strange was that there were two figures who weren't asleep._

_"What did you want, Master Nomi?" Anarra asked as the two of them stopped in front of the balcony overlooking the massive city of Coruscant. The night was still ablaze with speeder traffic, and the usual sounds of the 'night crowd' bustling about in the streets._

_"Anarra, you've not doubt heard of the many reports of those who have fallen to the Mandalorians over the course of this conflict, have you not?" Nomi asked, looking the young Jedi in the eyes. _

_"Of course. Anytime one of the new reports come in it spreads like wildfire through the entire Temple."_

_"Then you know that Master Thrales was recently captured in one of the most recent battles."_

_"Yes."_

_"Anarra, you should...go back to bed, its late. And I'm sure you might have lessons tomorrow. This can wait until another time."_

_"Alright. Good night, Master Nomi." She said, departing from the balcony and making her way back towards her room. Watching her leave, Nomi was silent for a few moments before she turned towards the nearby lounge, the door of which was open. Taking a few steps towards it, she watched as her daughter exited from the room, her eyes staring back at her from underneath her pulled back hair. _

_"You didn't tell her."_

_"No. It can wait, I didn't want to distract her." Still watching her, Vima stepped out onto the balcony in order to join her mother. "These are important times in her life. Not even Vrook can ignore it. She's reached a crossroads, and only she can decide on which path she will take."_

_"You have to tell her sometime. I'm surprised that she hasn't found out by herself."_

_"You know as well as I do that Master Thrales wanted to tell her before she left with Revan, but we both agreed that it was for the best."_

_"And if she never finds out that Master Thrales is her mother?" Nomi was silent for a few moments before she answered her daughter._

_"I hope that it won't come to that."_

* * *

"This is some kind of trick. You…you died during the Wars." She replied, her voice full of disbelief as she lowered her blaster. As she continued to stand in front of her, the spirit chuckled.

"Ah, you still have so much to learn Ana. The Force can easily sustain anyone's spirit, with the proper training of course. I'm surprised that you didn't know of this sooner, considering the kind of education you've been pursuing recently."

"I'm simply making up for the things you neglected to teach me." Anarra replied, walking back to her chair and tossing the blaster back on-top of the panel. Following her daughter, the spirit frowned.

"To be so young and full of hate." She said, looking down at her with pitying eyes. "It hurts me to see you this way, in more ways than you can imagine."

"It's what happens when you go through a war, lose a mother you never knew existed, are tortured by Mandalorian _animals_, betrayed by friends you thought you had, and to top it all off, no-one even remembers that you exist." Anarra replied, her words dosed with fire. Her eyes stared past her mother into the darkness of space. Her right arm began to shake slightly as the crystal around her neck started to glow with its dark red color again.

"And yet, you're still here."

"And I'm utterly alone, _mother." _Anarra spat back, turning her gaze onto the spirit. "Or should I call you something else? Master? Jedi? Sabathia?"

"Anarra—" Sabathia started before her daughter interrupted her.

"Cause it seems to me like you didn't really care to inform me that I was your daughter, until I was knee-deep in fighting a war that you yourself died in. Doesn't seem like loving your daughter was one of your strong points, does it?!"

"I wanted to tell you, but the Council…"

"The Council, that seems to be everyone's excuse. The Council forbids this, and the Council forbade that. To bloody _hell_ with the Council!" Standing up from the chair, Anarra began to walk towards the door that led to the other parts of the ship. Sighing, Sabathia's spirit closed her eyes. As her daughter began to key in the access code to the door, she felt her body run cold, and her entire body fell motionless, despite her brain commanding it to move.

"Damn it, let me go!" She said, trying to fight whatever her mother's spirit had done to her. Managing to turn her head with a struggle, she found her mother moving to stand in front of her.

"I can wait, Anarra. Really, I've got all the time in the galaxy." Looking into her mother's eyes, Anarra sighed as she closed her own.

"Fine. I'm listening."

"You think you're lost, that all that remains inside of you is the Dark. You're lying to yourself. The Light still exists inside of you, you've only forgotten it. Tried to bury it, tired everything you could to forget it."

"That Anarra doesn't exist anymore. She…"

"If you say 'died', Force help me but I'm going to freeze your mouth shut too." Taking the cue, she fell silent.

"If you kill Revan, his bride, and his unborn child what measure of peace will it bring you? Will it make you happy?"

"I...maybe."

"It won't, I can at least sense that in your mind. You're lying to yourself if you think any differently."

"You really think you can talk me out of this, can't you? You know, I've lived almost my entire life without a mother, and I'm pretty sure I don't need one now." Anarra answered, grinning slightly. In front of her, Sabathia frowned at her daughter.

"You know you won't do it. You might not realize it now, but you will in time." She replied, taking a step away from her daughter. "I have to go now. Goodbye, Anarra, may the Force be with you." As the spirit faded, Anarra could feel warmth returning to her body. Taking a step forward, she collapsed, and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

* * *

_The halls of the Star Forge remained utterly silent, offset by the continuing pile of bodies that filled the station. Giving the room one more glance, Revan stepped into the elevator. As the doors shut in front of him and the elevator automatically began its assent towards the upper levels, he let out a long breath. Bastila__ was here, somewhere in this fortress. He could sense her; their bond was slowly growing stronger and stronger by the minute, as it usually did when they were close to each other. __Malak was going to pay for what he did to her. The entire galaxy could burn for all he cared, all that mattered was saving her from the Darkness that she was now surrounded by._

_The elevator began to grind to a halt as it reached the end of its journey. As the doors in front of him began to quickly unlock and open, he took a step forward. There was another door in front of him, and extending his hand, the switch to the door disengaged the lock. It opened quickly, and revealed a black f__eminine __form sitting peacefully inside the room, meditating before a large diagram of the Star Forge itself._

_"Bastila?"_

_"Revan." She said, getting up onto her feet as she heard his voice. The tone that was wrapped around her tongue still contained the thread of darkness that it had only a few hours earlier atop of the Temple. It was disturbing, a voice of almost pure darkness emanating from a woman that he had once called his friend. "I knew you would come back for me. Your love for me is too great, that much I know._

_"Bastila, It's not too late, come back to the Light. Together we can defeat Malak, like we set out to do!"_

_"And become pawns of the Jedi Council again? That seems foolish to me."_

_"What about Jolee? Remember what he did, resigning from the Order? We can do the same!" He replied, taking a step towards her as she continued to stare at him with her yellow eyes. "We…we can be happy."_

_"Happy?" She voiced the word as if it was a completely foreign concept. "And just exactly how would that work?"_

_"Simple. Just come back to the Light, we can defeat Malak, and then we can leave. Fake our deaths, hide away, I don't care how we do it. All I want is you."_

_"You…you really mean that don't you?" The dark tone was gone for now, replaced with the one he rememberd._

_"Bastila, I've loved you since the minute I saw you on Taris." He said, traversing over the space between them. "When Malak captured you, I wanted to go back. I wanted to _die_ if you were truely gone."_

_"But…"_

_"Don't say anything, just come back to me." _

_"How _touching_." A mechanical voice said to their right. Turning his head, Revan met his eyes with Malak's emotionless ones._

_"Malak, ready to die?" He yelled out, the challenge being met with a stem of laughter from his former apprentice. _

_"Ah, you were always the bold one, Revan. And yet, here you are, a man of broken memories and empty threats, enslaved to the Jedi Council once again."_

_"You want empty threats? I'll give you one." Revan replied, igniting his lightsaber and breaking into a run towards his former apprentice. As he raised his saber above his head, he saw Malak throw his own weapon towards Bastila, the red blade igniting in mid-air. Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked back to see her collapsing onto the floor with the hilt of Malak's saber protruding from her chest, her eyes wide with shock._

_"You've lost, Revan."_

As he woke up with all of the air rushing out of his body, Revan could feel the sweat rolling off of him despite the chill in the air. Jerking his head to the right, he felt his heart begin to slow from its frantic pace as he saw Bastila calmly asleep beside him. Leaning back down onto his pillow, he sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. He could still see the exact events of the dream passing before his eyes. It wasn't right, and yet, it felt so real. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind of the images, trying to replace them with happier ones. Through the bond, he felt her presence, along with their unborn child, so close to being brought into this world.

_"Revan." _His name shot through his mind, the voice itself sounding unfamiliar. For a brief flicker of a moment, he felt another person on the other end of the words, a female. It was coming from a great distance, from hyperspace most likely. The voice itself felt familar, as if he had known the person from somewhere in the past. Following the 'trail' that the voice had left in his mind, he found the woman's image, the sight of her face sending waves of memories through his mind.

"Damn it." He said aloud, getting onto his feet. Beside him, Bastila stirred in her deep sleep.

"Revan? What is it?" She asked groggily, covering her eyes as the lights in the room turned on.

"Bastila, we have to go. Now." He replied, slipping on his boots. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she ran a hand through her messy, bed-ridden brown hair.

"Any particular reason why?" Walking over to her, he kneeled down onto his knees.

"Something's coming, I felt it. Whoever it is, she's…linked to me somehow."

"And you know this how?"

"She called out my name. And as I followed it back to the source, I was sent a vision." Looking at her husband, Bastila entered into his mind, and quickly watched the vision using their bond.

"I think you're right. We'd better get going."

* * *

Inside the _Ebon Hawk, _it was bitterly cold. Although the engines remained on stand-by mode, they provided little heat outside of the engine room, as they had done earlier. As the loading ramp lowered in order to allow them access, and the two Jedi entered, the first thing Bastila noticed was how eerily quiet the entire ship was.

"T3?" She shouted out as she and Revan began their way towards the cockpit. As the droid wheeled its way around the corner, it beeped out a greeting.

"T3, get the engines running. We're getting out of here at the earliest possible chance." Revan said, responding to the droids greeting. The droid gave an affirmative sound, and quickly rolled off towards the engine controls.

"Revan?" Bastila asked as she followed him into the communication array. "What are you doing?"

"I think we might need some reinforcements for this one, and I know just the man." He replied, punching in a communications code on the console. As the system roared to life, the small blue holo-image of Carth Onasi appeared.

"Ah, Revan, I was wondering when I would be hearing from you again."

"No time to have a friendly chat, Carth. We need your fleet, _now_."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I think I deserve an explanation about this." The Admiral replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Damn it Onasi, what's there not to understand? We have a Dark Jedi on the way to our location, the same one that's been murdering Jedi across the galaxy. There's your explanation." Bastila shot back, the room growing silent as she finished.

"Nice to see you too, Bastila." Carth answered, his tone covered with sarcasm. "Alright, you've got yourselves a fleet."

"I'm patching you our coordinates as we speak. How fast do you think your fleet can get here?"

"A few hours. I don't suppose I need to ask if we're facing something dangerous?"

"You know we wouldn't have it any other way."


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As _The Foreigner _exited hyperspace, the planet Rhen Var was the first site that greeted Anarra. The entire sight of the planet was enough to send a slight chill down her spine, considering that the navicomputer had told her that the entire planet's atmosphere consisted of a never ending winter. Engaging the engines, her hands were a slight blur over the control panel as she started to make the necessary prepartions to land the ship. There was no hail from anywhere planet-side, something that she had expected to happen.

All the information from the navicomputer showed that there were also no settlements across the entire stretch of snow and ice that had engulfed the planet decades ago. She hadn't bothered to read the rest of the history, but she remembered something about an ice age, and how it had forced the settlers of the planet to evacuate. But then again, it could simpy be something that smugglers passed around the table when they were swapping stories.

"The perfect place for two Jedi to hide out on." She said to no-one in particular but herself. The only problem that she allowed to enter her immediate thinking was finding a spot to land on the barren wasteland of a planet. She wasn't so fond of the thought of having to put the ship down into possibly miles of snow, but without a single settlement on the entire planet, she was left with no other choice. Edging the ship towards the planet's atmosphere, she ignored the fact that her heart was beginning to beat faster, not in fear, but in anticipation.

_Easy girl, you haven't come all this way just to have a heart-attack. _Checking the ship-to-surface scanners, she made sure to avoid the large mountain range that encircled a large empty valley. As she pulled back on the thrusters, she could feel the ship beginning to slow its descent and begin to hover at a steadier pace. All around the ship, snow was moving quickly through the air, making it nearly impossible to see with only her eyes. Shutting her eyes for a moment in an attempt to make the light in her eyes go away, she turned towards the control panel once again.

"Alright, let's find just where you are, Revan." Flicking a switch on the scanners, the screen silently went black for a moment, but soon returned with a new image, a rapidly changing 3-D map of the surrounding area. Most of it was simply a stagnant, flat green line, showing that most of the area surrounding her was simply frozen fields, but eventually, the slope of the screen began to change, morphing into a large diagram of what appeared to be some kind of a…building.

"Well, this seems promising." Programming the coordinates into the nearby surface map, Anarra disengaged the ship's enginges from their stand-by mode into a slow moving pace. The snow storm that had raged as her ship had entered the atmosphere still refused to die down, forcing her to rely on the map and her senses alone. Looking up from the view-screen, her mind barely had time to register the rock formation before _The Foreigner _clipped it, and was sent into a spiraling path towards the ground below her.

* * *

Inside the _Ebon Hawk_, everything was silent except for the echoing sounds of T3's wheels on the steel deck. Outside, the storm continued to rage on, gaining strength with every minute. To look outside the ship was like staring into the heart of a raging white hurricane. The entire scene fit the way Bastila's emotions felt perfectly. Her eyes were closed, her mind silently focused on trying to calm the 'storm' that her emotions were causing inside her body, which in turn was affecting the child within her womb.

It had taken her only a few minutes after she had been raised from her slumber earlier to realize that more of Revan's memories had returned, ones that she had only known about from their bond. The fact that he hadn't told her bothered her, considering that up until this point, they had shared almost everything. Why had he suddenly started trying to hide things from her, especially something as serious as more of his memories from before...his capture? As she continued to try and calm her thoughts, she heard the quiet pitter patter of footsteps approaching her from behind her chair.

"Bastila?"

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked, not bothering to face him.

"Tell you what?" He replied, taking a step towards her. Quickly turning to face him, she could feel her left hand curling into a fist, which she quickly uncurled in order to avoid stressing her body any more than it already was.

"More of your memories are returning, aren't they?" She said, remaining where she was. "Almost all of them, even the ones you _want _to forget?"

"Yes." He finally said, after he had remained silent. His eyes fell to the floor, refusing to even look her in the eye. It reminded her slightly of a child who had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"And you didn't think you could tell me?!"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh, shut the _frack _up!" She replied, her voice close to a shouting volume. She clutched a hand to her forehead suddenly, as she felt a small pang of pain erupt inside her brain.

"Bastila, are you—"

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you." She answered, leaning against the co-pilot's seat as the pain continued to course through her brain. Taking a step towards her, Revan wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support as he continued to feel her pain through their bond. Slowly, he helped her into the co-pilot's chair.

"Bas, are you alright?"

"N-No. I'm not." She replied. As she closed her eyes, he knelt down beside her. "I feel like my head was just ripped open."

"Just take it easy, I'm here."

"Revan, what I felt….it was through the Force. That pain wasn't mine; it felt like a tilde wave just erupted through the Force."

"So there's something out there?" He replied, turning his head towards T3, who had just rolled into the cockpit. "T3, run a ground check on the surrounding area. If anyone with Force powers, besides us, is on this planet, I want to know a.s.a.p. Especially considering that Carth's fleet hasn't arrived yet." The droid beeped an affirmative, and quickly rolled over to the _Hawk_'s main computer.

"Just relax; I'll be right back, ok?" He said to Bastila, who was silently leaning her head back against the chair. He felt a simple confirmation through the bond, and after giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, he walked over to the computer panel that T3 was accessing.

"Anything?"

_"Brrrp beep bi pop" _The droid replied in its own language.

"A ship? Is it airborne?" Revan asked, with T3 answering him only with a simple sound, so simple that even a child would have been able to understand it.

"Crashed? Have there been any communication bursts from it?" Another simple answer.

"Alright, stay here and watch after Bastila. I'm gonna go take a look for this ship, and see if there's anyone still alive on it."

* * *

_Anarra? _She heard her name ringing out in her ears. No, this wasn't real. She was dead, the crash had killed her. She could still see the ship crashing into the ground, the force of the impact having been enough to kill anyone, even an ex-Jedi.

_Anarra, get up. _The voice said again, this time much louder than it had been before. There was something oozing down her cheek, and as part of it flowed onto her lips, she could taste blood. Cracking open her eyes, everything around was blurred, to the point that she could barely see her hand in front of her face.

_Anarra, GET UP! _ Raising her hand to her head, she could feel her palm become covered in the red substance as well. Moving her legs, she could also feel that something was atop them, and looking down, she could feel half of the control panel smashed down onto her legs.

"Da….Damn it." She said, her voice nothing more than a whisper as it escaped from her lips. Her entire body was freezing, and she felt a few goosebumps flow down her spine as a gust of wind flowed over part of her arm where her shirt and vest was ripped. It too was covered in dried blood. Her blaster was still in its holster, and from what she could tell, her lightsaber was still clipped to her belt, meaning that she wasn't completely defenseless in her current situation.

_Anarra, you'll die if you don't get up. It's freezing, and you're bleeding. _She could recognize the voice now; it was her mother, communicating with her through the Force again.

"Go away." She said, closing her eyes as she continued to shiver in the cold wind.

_Anarra, GET THE HELL UP! _ Sabathia screamed at her, causing her daughter's eyes to snap open again.

"If I do, will you just leave me alone?" She managed to say weakly. She could feel her heart beat beginning to slow down inside her chest, and her entire body was beginning to grow extremely cold.

_Yes. _Sabathia responded with, after there had been a short period of silence between them. Struggling to move her legs out from underneath the mangled wreck of the control panel, Anarra exhaled heavily as she closed her eyes in a silent attempt to regain some of her strength. Channeling the Force through her bruised body, she slowly began to push the panel off of her legs just long enough to remove her right leg. Exhaling, the panel dropped down with a mild scratching sound. Her eyes still shut; she could feel her teeth pushing down on each other as she continued to channel the Force through her arms. As the panel began to lift up again as she attempted to free her other leg, she heard an voice begin to echo through the remnants of the ship.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" She instantly recognized the voice, and as she freed her leg, she withdrew her blaster from its holster. Flicking the safety off, she aimed the gun towards the door, her body starting to warm up again from a combination of her body moving again, and the red crystal around her neck beginning to glow.

_Come on, just open the door. Just long enough for me to blast a hole in your face. _She could hear Revan's footsteps echoing on the steel floor, and they were growing closer every second. Pulling herself behind the broken remnants of the pilot's chair, she steadied her arm against the backboard of the object, and closed her left eye as she peered down the gun's sight.

* * *

"Hello?" Revan called out again, being met only with the sound of his echoing footsteps inside the ship. The dusk air was growing colder and colder by the minute, and he knew that if anyone was still alive inside this wreck, they wouldn't survive long unless he managed to get them back to the _Ebon Hawk, _Dark Jedi or not. T3 hadn't reported anything new on the comlink, and he couldn't feel any disturbance in the Force, but he still didn't drop his guard.

_Come on, just open the door. Just long enough for me to blast a hole in your face. _The thought rang out through the Force, the sound of it full of exhaustion and hatred.

"Hello? Is there anyone in here?" No response. Listening closely, he could hear the tell-tale sound of a blaster being flicked off of its safety. Turning his head, he could feel someone behind the door to his immediate right, its life aura fading slowly, but still noticeably. The voice itself was the same that he had heard last night, the one that had called out to him through the Force, invading his thoughts.

"Put the blaster down, and I can help you." He said, moving to slice into the door controls. As he did so, the sound of a few blaster bolts slamming into the door emerged from inside the cabin.

"Back away from the door…._Now." _He heard someone say from inside.

"Look, just let me in. I can help yo—"

"_I DON'T WANT YOUR BLASTED HELP!" _The woman screamed back at him, followed by another round of blaster rounds slamming into the door.

"You can't always get what you want." He replied, pulling his saber off of his belt, and igniting its light blue blade. As he cut into the door, he could hear movement coming from the other side, no doubt the woman trying to find a better place to get a shot off at him. At the last second, the Force ignited into a frenzy of danger, and as he went through the door, he braced himself for anything that might come at him.

* * *

She could see the lightsaber cutting through the door, and as she pushed up on the chair, trying to bring herself up onto her feet, Anarra could feel her spare hand reaching down to grab her lightsaber off of her belt. It had been years since she had actually used it on another Jedi, considering that she had always preferred her knife, but with the wave of feelings coursing through her body, it felt like it had only been mere minutes.

As the door fell out of its place and came down onto the floor with a bang, she could see the color of the blade illuminating the room. Reaching down and gripping her saber, she fired a few shots with the blaster, which were quickly deflected by the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" He asked, his face a combination of concentration and curiosity as he continued to hold his saber at the ready in case she fired more shots at him.

"Anarra. Anarra Thrales." She replied, her blaster still aimed at his head. Her lightsaber remained deactivated in her other hand, despite the twitching in her thumb that called to her to ignite its blade and move to strike him down.

"How do you know me?"

"You really did lose your memories in the war, didn't you?" She answered, chuckling a little under her breath. "I was one of your generals during your crusade against the Mandalorians. We were friends once, but then you _abandoned _me in some Mandalorian extermination camp, and never came back for me. Eventually, I fought my way out, and went looking for you. Its taken years, but I'm content to say that I've reached my goal."

"And now that you've found me, you're looking to kill me." He replied, a small spark in the back of his mind giving him random flashes of the events that this woman was describing.

"Correct guess. I found you just as the Battle of Malachor V was reaching its headway. We fought, you won, I lost. Instead of killing me like you should have, you had Malak take me back to a Med-ship. I was discharged from both the Republic military, and exiled from the Jedi. Not that I would have gone back to either, considering all that I'd seen over the course of the war."

"We fought over Malachor?"

"Ah, yes. Mandalore apparently heard about my exploits in escaping from the prison camp, and offered me a deal. Needless to say, I took it, considering that I knew you would come to him sooner or later."

"And now you're here. So what is it you want, revenge? Retribution? Some kind of final farewell?"

"You were always the one who spoke of retribution, you tell me!" She yelled back, her lightsaber finally igniting and filling the room with its green blade. "You were the one who led us all to war, you fracking _craved _for it, we could all see it! And when you fell, all of the people you called friends fell with you."

"I was a different man then. I've changed, but from what I vaguely remember of you, you haven't changed a bit." Revan replied, taking a step towards her. Her blaster was still raised in his direction, and it showed no signs of moving from its angled position that lay centered on his head.

"Just tell me one thing, will it make you feel better if I were dead?"

"Yes, it would."

"Why?"


	10. Duel

**Hopefully what all of you have read so far has made you want to see the final battle of the story, and trust me, we're getting closer to it. I just love to build up the tension to where you can barely stand it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_Why_? That's the only question you can possibly muster?" Anarra asked, the disbelief in her voice overwhelmingly apparent as she spoke.

"Just answer it." Revan replied, his lightsaber still held firmly in his hands. As he exhaled, his breath filled the air with a slight fog, showing that the air was indeed growing colder by the minute, the storm outside continuing to grow stronger.

"Alright, I'll humor you. I intend on killing you, _slowly_, and making you feel the years of pain that I've felt because of you." Anarra answered, slamming her blaster pistol back into its holster, and grabbing her lightsaber with both hands. "The pain that I suffered through so that the Mandalorians wouldn't have the location of your precious fleet, the pain that I felt when I was utterly alone after the war, stumbling around from planet to planet like some damn refugee."

"And just how do you expect to do that?"

"Simple. First, I'm going to immobilize you, then I'm going to kill your wife and child." Revan's eyes widened as the woman in front of him continued to speak. "And then, I'm going to work my way up from your feet, making sure _nothing _of you is left."

"The Mandalorians really _did_ torture you. Enough to make something inside your brain _snap." _He replied, shaking his head in the process. "You really have no idea what you're doing, don't you?"

"_Yes, _I have _no _idea what I'm doing." She sarcastically answered, twirling her lightsaber around in her hand. "I had _no idea_ what I was doing when I was killing Jedi across the galaxy, then leaving clues that I knew would lead the Jedi Council to believe it was you doing the killing, and then discovering a way to harness the ancient Sith powers that the Council hid away within the Temple. You're right, _no idea_ at all."

_"_I swear Anarra, if you lay one hand on Bastila, I'll kill you."

"Oh, that doesn't sound very Jedi like, now does it?"

"To hells with the Code." Smiling, she took a step towards him, her saber showing no defensive or offensive stance.

"Come now, Revan. I can sense the curiosity inside you. You want to know what happened between us. More than even you are willing to admit." She said with a seductive look in her eyes, and a grin on her face.

"Don't make assumptions."

"Oh come now, I know you better than anyone, Rev." Anarra replied with a slight chuckle. "It used to make you smile when I would call you that."

"_Revan, come in, this is the _Ebon Hawk_." _His comlink said, filling the room with its slight static sound as it interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, and that must be your wife. I'm sorry I missed the wedding. I would have been a wonderful flower girl." She offered back with a slight grin. "Go ahead, answer her. I wouldn't kill you first anyway."

"Bastila, get the ship airborne. _Now. _Meet me at the Enclave." Revan answered, moving the comlink from his belt and up to his lips.

"_Is something wrong?"_ She asked, her voice sounding slightly worried.

"Just get the _Hawk _in the air." Shutting the comlink off, he slammed it back onto his belt, and regained his grip on his saber.

"So, running away? That hardly seems like the kind of thing Darth Revan would have done."

"Darth Revan is dead, I'm a different person now."

"Oh really? Let's see, same face, same eyes, same concern for people. Doesn't seem very different." She replied sarcastically, taking another step towards him. As she moved her saber up into the beginning patterns of a simple attack pattern based solely on speed, she barely managed to get her saber into a defensive position as he brought his own saber down onto her.

"_Really_, attacking first? You're fighting style hasn't changed a bit!" She mocked, grinning as he pulled his saber back for another swing, which she also blocked with skill, if not a little rusty precision. Dodging a few more assaults, she swung her blade upwards in a swinging motion, almost managing to land a hit on Revan's shoulder. Ducking underneath his blade's response, she quickly kicked out with her knee, and gave a quick smile of satisfaction as she heard him cry out in pain.

"Come on now, I'm not even breaking a sweat!" She said, twirling her lightsaber in a mocking fashion. In front of her, Revan was painting slightly, although he showed no signs of trying to slow down his attacks.

"Neither am I."

* * *

"T3, are the pre-flight checks done yet?" Bastila yelled out, her hands still a blur over the control panels. Behind her, she heard the droid whistle an affirmative from where he was plugged into the _Hawk_'s main computer.

"Alright, make sure the navicomputer is up and running. I want to be prepared in case Revan's gotten all of us into something that _none _of us can handle." Again, the droid echoed its affirmative and quickly rolled over to the navicomputer, which gave its own affirmative as T3 plugged into the system. Flicking up the rearward thrusters, she could feel her body shake a little as the _Ebon Hawk _lifted itself up from the snow and back into the windy air.

"Revan? Come in, this is the _Ebon Hawk_. We're in the air and heading for the enclave. Come in, over." She said into the comlink, and upon being met with only static, she closed her eyes and tried reaching out through the bond. Through Revan's mind, she saw flickers of the battle that was ensuing at that very moment, and as she opened her eyes, she quickly engaged the _Hawk's _engines and steered the ship towards the crash site. The wind was rapidly pushing more and more snow onto the front of the ship, and as T3 beeped out a warning, she turned a switch that was off to her right, and slowly the snow began to melt off of the windows.

"T3, there's something off the starboard side, can you take a look at it?" She asked, with the _Hawk _rapidly slowing down as she pulled another switch. Turning her head to her side, she watched as the droid plugged itself into the ship-to-surface sensors. T3 was silent for a moment, and then began to utter a stream of words in its own language, the translation not being lost on her.

"Can you get the exact coordinates of that ship?" As she finished, the droid replied with an affirmative and immediately went to work with uploading the data into the ships' computer. There was a small amount of black smoke visible through the blinding blizzard, and it continued to pour into the air at a furious pace.

_Revan, can you hear me? _She asked through their bond, her eyes closed in silent concentration.

_Yes, fine. Is the ship in the air? _Was his response, its nature sounding rather strained and forced. Concentrating harder, she continued to enter Revan's mind through the bond. The scenes that filled her eyes were ones of a continuing battle, with the constant clash of lightsabers echoing without end. There wasn't a single doubt now that he had indeed found the Sith that they had been looking for, and was now engaged in a heated battle with them.

_Revan, tell me where you are. We're coming to get you, and this is NOT open for discussion! _She replied through the bond, waiting anxiously for his response.

_I'm at the downed ship….Bastila, the one who's been killing the Jedi, she wants you and the baby._

"Bloody hell." She exclaimed, her eyes snapping open and her hands instantly flying back to the _Ebon Hawk_'s controls.

"T3, make sure the turbo-lasers are up, I've got a feeling this isn't going to end well."

* * *

"Commander Onasi?" One of the men asked, his attention turning away from the console that lay in front of him. The fleet had only just pulled out of hyperspace a few minutes ago, and each of the ships were still trying to get everything ready for a landing party.

"What is it soldier?" Carth responded, sifting his own attention away from the group of officers that he was helping to plan their course of attack.

"We're intercepting comlink transmissions from the planet's surface; shall I put them on screen?"

"Proceed." Without speaking, the com-expert keyed in a short sequence of numbers, and soon, the transmissions began to echo loudly through the bridge. As Carth took a few steps closer to where the man was seated, he was silent as he continued to listen to the slightly garbled transmissions.

"_Bastila, get the ship in the air. Now. Meet me at the Enclave."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Just get the _Hawk _into the air!" _And with a flurry of static, the transmissions ended, plunging the bridge into utter silence. Taking a few minutes to think, Carth was just a silent as the rest of the bridge. Whatever was happening down below, it was going to force them to speed up their plans.

"Commander Onasi, your orders?" One of the lower officers asked, part of his body still bend over the holo-map in front of him as he started to once again work on the battle plans. There was a certain tension in the air now, and it quickly flooded over Carth's senses. He may not have been a Jedi, but he could easily pick up on the other officers emotions.

"Continue prepping the ground team. We're going down there."

"But sir, the Jedi…"

"The Jedi Order has no jurisdiction over us right now. So as I said before, continue prepping the ground teams." Carth replied, cutting the officer off in mid-sentence. "And I'll be going down with them."

"But sir! What about the fleet? Who's going to command them?"

"Simple." He replied, turning his head to the boy meditating behind him. "Dustil will assume command of the fleet while I'm on the surface."

"But commander." The officer continued, gesturing for him to come closer. "He's just a boy!"

"And a Force user. If that's not enough for you, then I-"

"Commander Onasi?" The com-expert interrupted again, one of his hands still firmly gripping the head-set that surrounded his right ear. "We're receiving a Code Three transmission from an incoming fleet."

"Can you get an I.D. on the fleet, soldier?"

"Yes…" The expert continued, flicking a few switches and pushing a few buttons before he turned back to face the commander. "Sir, It's coming from a Jedi fleet. They're requesting to speak to you."

"Sith spit." Carth muttered under his breath, as he began to walk towards the holo-projector, his mind racing to think of a believable explanation that even a Jedi would buy.

* * *

As the lines of hyperspace disappeared from view, Vima could feel the wave of emotions that filled the ship's cabin. Looking over her shouder to look at the rest of the group gathered in the room, she heard the swift sound of movement sweep towards her ears, and as she focused her vision on the sound, she could see one of her fellow Knights moving to access the comlink system.

"What are you doing?" Vima asked, unfastening her seat belt, and moving to stand up on her feet, trying to make it seem like she was nervous.

"Admiral Onasi's fleet is in the system. I'm going to contact him and ask him for assistance in capturing Revan and Bastila."

"How do you know that?"

"Your mother told me." The Knight replied, turning away from Vima and focusing his attention on the comsystem. Closing her eyes, Vima shook her head, and moved towards the door.

"Vima?" Her mother asked, her attention never wavering from guiding the ship out into open space.

"I'm just going for a walk, mother." She replied, keying in the door's access code, and stepping out of the cabin. Her lightsaber swinging silently at her hip. Running a hand through her fiery red hair, she sighed and continued along the hall, her attention focused on getting her emotions under control.

Somehow, Master Vash had been right about planting a tracer on both Commander Onasi's ship and the _Ebon Hawk_. She had claimed that events had been set in motion that had remained clouded in her visions, and that she claimed that Carth Onasi and Revan were both somehow involved with them, causing them to take 'precautions'. Exactly how she knew that those two were involved in those events, she hadn't revealed to any of the other Council members, or at least in front of Vima.

Still, despite her mother's continued attempts to calm her, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about this entire situation. She had been fully against attempting to capture Revan and Bastila, and then imprison them, with the eventual sentence being to completely strip them of their ability to feel the Force. Her mother had done it before, to Ulic, and there was no doubt in Vima's mind that she would be able to easily do it again, even if the very idea of the sentence was almost the same as killing them outright.

She couldn't help but remember the two young children that she had taught on Dantooine, before the Mandalorian Wars had set fire to the galaxy. Revan and Bastila had been total opposites of each other, and yet had grown to be friends. And when Revan had gone to the Wars, Bastila had been somewhat heartbroken, refusing to speak to any of the other students for days on end, apart from the Masters during her lessons. At the time, Vima had considered it to be somewhat cute, reminding her somewhat of how her mother and Ulic had been like when she was younger.

Those days on Dantooine had seemed to have been made up of nothing but a relative peace, with almost no threat echoing through the galaxy. And then, the Mandalorians had come, Revan and Malak had rebelled, left, returned as heros, and fallen somewhere out beyond the Outer Rim. The entire thing seemed to be a dream. And yet, it had been a reality. The galaxy had been set on fire once, and it was still reeling from the burns that the wars had left.

* * *

The blizzard still hadn't slowed, and as Anarra swung her saber again, she could barely see the blade's color in front of her. And yet, she could still sense when Revan's blade began to glide through the air, its target being somewhere where her head was located. She quickly ducked, nearly losing her balance in the snow, and as she raised her own saber, it quickly became locked against his, sparks igniting from where the two blades were connected.

"Anarra…"

"_SHUT UP!"_ She screamed back at him, pushing even further on her hilt in an effort to break the lock. "_I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY MY NAME AGAIN!"_ Finally withdrawing his blade, Revan brought the blade back up in front of him, holding it in a defensive stance. Both of them were breathing heavily, and despite the snow falling around them, both of them were sweating profusely, the heat 'rolling' off of them in waves.

"You really want to kill me _this _bad, don't you?" He asked, steadying his breathing in order to regain some of his concentration.

"What was your first clue?" She replied, her voice sounding exhausted. Her stance echoed how her voice had sounded, and as she stood in front of him, he could see that she was close to collapsing from exhaustion.

"It doesn't have to end like this. The Jedi would welcome you..."

"Right, they would _welcome _me back, and then secretly imprison me. Another dirty Jedi secret swept under the cargo ramp." She interrupted, rolling her eyes in the process.

"It's possible."

"It's _possible_? Don't lie to me, Revan. They _will _do that if I go back, or cut me off of the Force. Either way, I'd rather die here than go back there." She replied, taking a small step towards him, her saber held loosely in her right hand. Standing there, he pushed his thumb down on his saber, and as the blade disappeared back into the hilt, he looked into Anarra's eyes.

"Then do it. Strike me down, end all of this here."


	11. Flashbacks And Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Is this some sort of a test, or are you deliberately trying to kill yourself?" Anarra replied, the astonishment in her voice matching the look in her eyes. Starring back at her, Revan remained where he stood, his expression unflinching in the face of immediate death, the situation reminding him slightly of how he had felt when he had faced Malak for the final time on the Star Forge.

"If you want to kill me, if it will bring you that much closure, then _just do it." _Looking back into his eyes, she found herself unable to move or speak, the words she wanted to say remaining locked away inside her throat. The only sound that existed between them now was the constant humming sound of her lightsaber as its green blade glowed brightly in the almost blinding blizzard.

'That's _just like you_. Always wanting to play the odds." She finally replied, an eerie chuckle running through her voice, and a smile on her face to match. "You haven't changed a single bit since the Wars."

"So, are you going to do it, or am I just standing here wasting my time?"

"Oh, but if I killed you without you at least putting up a fight, I wouldn't have any fun with it. Can't have that now, can we?"

"What the hell happened to you? Did the Mandalorians really make you go insane, or did something inside you just snap?"

"You don't have the faintest clue, do you?" She answered, a slight tone of anger lining her voice. "You really don't. All that I went through, because you convinced me to join your fracking crusade? This only adds insult to injury."

"Then why don't you enlighten me on what happened to you? I'm obviously not going anywhere."

* * *

_The artillery continued to rain down upon them, like lightning in the fiercest storm imaginable. Ducking as the Mandalorians unleashed another round of salvos at them, Anarra ducked into the foxhole, where she found Terryyk and Palaria huddled down as well. Most of the troops surrounding them were either injured or dying, the sight of it almost making her want to vomit. _

_"Where are the others?" She asked, throwing herself against the ground as a few of the Mandalorian blasts landed dangerously close._

_"We lost 'em!" Palaria shouted back, her voice cracking with unrestrained fear. She was still a child, at least in her eyes, and she had been one of the youngest to join Revan's fleet when they had left. It had been a foolish thing to do, but there was little that any of them could do about it now that they were stuck in the middle of this war-zone. _

_"Can we contact Revan?" Anarra questioned, raising her head just in time to see a thermal detonator flying towards them. Pushing it aside with the Force, she nevertheless ducked as the explosion rocked the ground, kicking up rubble and debris in the process._

_"No good!" Terryyk answered, his hands furiously fiddling with the comlink. "They're jamming us!"_

_"Sithspit!" She cursed under her breath, reaching for the lightsaber that remained clipped to her belt. "Well, we're not going out without a fight!"_

_"Have you been chewing spice? We go out there and we'll be slaughtered!" Palaria responded, her eyes still shut as if she was trying to simply wish the War away._

_"Fine, then lay down and die. I'm going out there!" She replied, igniting her blade and charging over the mound of dirt that lay in front of them. Seeing her, the Mandalorian soldiers were momentarily taken aback, and then quickly resumed their firing, most of their bolts missing their mark, but a few finding their way towards her, although she quickly deflected them with a quick swipe of her lightsaber. Still, the enemy kept firing, their ammunition seemingly without end._

_Behind her, she could hear Terryyk and Palaria charging out of the foxhole also, their lightsabers rapidly entering the fray. In front of them, the Mandalorian front line stretched out close to a mile, with at least a few platoons behind enemy lines in case they would be needed. In the skies above, a few basilisk war droids rained down upon them, setting the sky on fire along with the continuing artillery from both sides._

_Reaching the beginning of the hastily dug trenches, her saber quickly went to work, dispatching one Mandalorian soldier after another. Screams and groans of pain filled the air although they were lost amongst the other sounds of war. Her saber a mere blur in her hands, Anarra's mind was only focused on the task in front of her, and as a few Republic starfighters blazed past overhead, she could barely manage to spare a few moments to focus on the rapidly approaching Republic troops that had been holed up behind the three Jedi's positions. __Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she rapidly whirled around to find Terryyk pointing at something in the distant horizon. Squinting her eyes to better focus her vision, she felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. _

_"Oh, fracking hell." She said under her breath. Ahead of their current positions, there was a rapidly approaching group of close to five-hundred Mandalorian troops. More than they could possibly hope to match with their current strength, even with their air-support._

_"Alpha Squad, repeat, come in!" The comlink said amongst heavy bursts of static. Rapidly grabbing it off of his belt, Terryyk immediately keyed in the authorization code that allowed them into the Republic's "Secure" channel, although it was anything but. _

_"Command, come in this, this is Alpha Team, we roger, over!" Within a split second of finishing his words, Terryyk found himself thrown against the ground as she tackled him. Moments later, an artillery shell exploded on top of where they had been where they were standing. As the comlink flew out of Terryyk's hand, Anarra reached out with the Force, and managed to save the communication device from being sent into yet another incoming artillery blast. As it flew back into her hand, she immediately slammed her thumb down onto the "Activate Transmission" switch._

_"Revan, come in, this is Anarra. Repeat, come in!" There was the muffled sound of an order for someone to move out of the way, and then Revan's voice came flying out into the air._

_"Anarra, this is Revan. What's going on down there? Over"_

_"We're pinned down, and I think we're about to be overrun. Where the hell are those reinforcements you promised us over an hour ago!?" She screamed back into the comlink, ducking out of the way as a rapid rain of shrapnel flew overhead._

_"Revan, for the love of gods, ANSWER ME!" She said again into the mic, the desperation inside her breaking into her voice._

_"Anarra…we can't get to you." He finally answered. "We don't have enough forces left to break through the Mandalorian lines. You're surrounded."_

_"So, you're leaving us?"_

_"For the time being. We ARE coming back. If you can hold out just a while longer, I've got another fleet coming in around the other side of the planet. We'll be back."_

_"That better be a fracking promise!"_

_"Anarra, I'm sorry….good luck." And with that the Mandalorian jamming system kicked back in, and the comlink was effectively dead. Tossing the device to the ground, she rose onto her knees, and found the Mandalorian troops only a few feet away now, most of them already opening fire. The sun of the planet gleamed down onto their visors, and the glare could have almost been called beautiful, if it weren't for the oncoming wall of blaster fire that soon closed in on the Jedi's position._

_"I say we surrender." Palaria said, the fear that had been apparent in her voice earlier unmistakeable now. "They would obviously have to transport us somewhere else, and with luck, we would intercepted by a Republic fleet."_

_"That is a sound plan…except for the part about us surrendering." Anarra replied, ducking as a blaster bolt whizzed overhead and impacted on one of the Republic soldiers behind them. "Really, what the hell is wrong with you?!"_

_"I don't want to die, that's what wrong!" Palaria replied, a scowl imprinted on her face. _

_"You want us to surrender to them." She answered, pointing in the direction of the approaching Mandalorians "Then go ahead. They'll probably gun you down once you get within five feet of them!" _

_"Wrong." A new voice answered, and as the three Jedi turned to face it, they found themselves facing at least thirty to forty guns pointed at them, all powered up with trigger-happy Mandalorians behind them. _

_"I would suggest putting the lightsabers and blasters down, and then _maybe _we won't gun you down." _

_"Well, it looks like you got your wish." Anarra said sarcastically to Palaria, as both of them tossed their lightsabers at the feet of the Mandalorians. _

* * *

_As they were shuffled past the victorious Mandalorian commanders, the Republic/Jedi forces were utterly silent in their defeat. Some held onto the fact that Revan's other fleet would be returning soon, and that they would _have _to be saved by their leader. Inside, Anarra knew that even with the new fleet, Revan wouldn't have enough forces to even make a _dent_ in the Mandalorian opposition. They were stuck here, with no rescue in sight._

_All that remained of what had been the Republic Army's Fifth Division were nothing more than a few young men, many looking like they couldn't have been more than a few weeks out of the Academy. They all shared the same look of utter defeat on their faces, and through the Force, Anarra could feel that there wasn't a single bit of fight left in them. They had given it their all, and in the end, it hadn't been enough. __They had been abandoned by a cause that they had truly believed in. And, to be honest, she couldn't help but agree with them. Revan had known what would happened if he had withdrawn the fleet from orbit._

_"He knew." She said quietly under her breath, keeping her head held down low as they were pushed onto one of the Mandalorian drop ships. Someday this war was going to end._

_Someday._

* * *

"They held me there for months, torturing me _every single day_. And all the while, you were out there, slaughtering them without mercy." Anarra said, her face illuminated by her lightsaber. "And you never _once _tried to find us. _Not once."_

"I'm sure there were circumstances…" Revan started, before being interrupted by the woman standing in front of him.

"And I'm sure they just out-weighed how you felt about me at the time." She said, her voice full of bitterness. "You_ loved_ me, and yet you left me like I was something you could live without."

"The Republic came first, if the Mandalorians had won, there would be nothing left."

"Fine, continue to hide behind your words, but really, do you know what it's like to feel alone in the galaxy, while the one you love is somewhere where you can find or reach them?"

"Yeah, I do." Revan said, grinning as he took a few steps back. "And that person is right behind you." Twirling around on her heel, Anarra found herself facing the _Ebon Hawk_, its forward turrets aimed straight at her. As they opened fire, she barely managed to jump out of the way before the shots impacted into the ground where she had been standing. Returning to his feet, Revan pulled his comlink off of his belt, and activated it.

"Excellent timing, Bastila."

"When you hear what I'm about to say, I'm afraid your cheery mood is going to disappear." She replied as the loading ramp to the _Hawk _began to open. Running towards it, Revan used the Force to propel himself through the air and onto the slap of metal, before stepping into the ship and sealing the ramp behind him.

"Alright, let's get out of here." He said as he entered the cockpit, and settled into the co-pilot's seat. To his left, Bastila engaged the engines and the ship quickly began to glide through the air. For a second, she cringed in pain, but as quickly as it had appeared, her face returned to its normal 'state.'

"I'm afraid we can't. Carth just contacted us; the Jedi sent their own fleet, and they're currently in orbit. We wouldn't be able to sneak by without them detecting us." She said, the beginning of the sentence coming out somewhat forced, as if the pain she had felt earlier was still coursing through her body.

"Sithspit."

"Exactly my point." She replied as the ruins of the Enclave rapidly came into sight. Slowing the ship down, Bastila engaged the _Hawk'_s landing gear, and as gently as possible, set the ship down into the snow.

"So we're trapped. We can't leave, and we can't stay." She said, spinning her chair around to face Revan. "Either way, we have to fight _someone_." Across from her, he was silent, his face trained in silent concentration. "Revan?"

"We could make this work to our advantage."

"How so?"

"If we can get the Jedi to come down here to face us, we could show them the real killer. Henceforth, clearing our names and giving us the advantage against that Sith. Basically killing two gizkas with one stone."

"The only question is _how_."


	12. Calm Before The Storm

**We're almost there! I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed or at least read this story so far. Considering that I don't really consider myself to be a great writer, it really means alot that some of you like my stories. :)**

**I've already started work on the last part of this trilogy, and its going well so far. I hope to have the first part of it up on here by at least next month. The title of it is "Disillusionment".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The snow was piling up around her, and her entire body felt cold in every place imaginable_._ She could still feel the cold metal of her lightsaber that lay gripped in her hand, the feeling only adding to the cold that she felt. Pushing herself up onto her knees, Anarra could feel that her entire side was ablaze with pain. Casting a glance down at it, she almost looked away in repulsion as her eyes met the dark red color of blood.

"Damn it." She said, trying to keep herself from throwing up. She had seen similar injuries in the war, but it still didn't help the shock of having something similar happen to herself. The clothing that hung around her ribcage was covered in her own blood, and as the wind continued to blow, she could feel the cold breeze entering her body, causing her to shiver and hiss in pain at the same time.

Looking up, Revan's ship was still hovering in the air, but within seconds it became nothing more than a black dot on the horizon as it disappeared into the snowstorm. Clipping her lightsaber back onto her belt, she slowly made her way through the snow drift towards the ruined Enclave, somehow knowing that she would find him there.

This was going to end _today. _It was either going to be her or him, but either way, blood was going to be shed.

As she continued to dredge her way through the thick snowdrift, she desperately tried to ignore the enormous amount of pain that was coming from the wound in her side. She knew she was lucky and that the wound could have been more serious, but still, the pain was almost blinding in its intensity. A few times she stumbled, the snow pouring into the wound in the process, making the pain build even more.

_"Anarra." _Sabathia's voice began to fill her ears, although she didn't materialize in her spirit form to her daughter. Getting back onto her feet, Anarra continued towards the building that loomed in the distance, trying to ignore the Force spirit that was talking to her. As the wind momentarily picked up again, she stopped in order to move her hair out of her eyes.

_"_I thought I told you to stay away from me." She answered, continuing on her way towards the Enclave. She could sense that the bleeding in her wound was beginning to slow, and she felt a small sense of relief in knowing that it hadn't hit any major organs.

_"Really, you can't order me to do anything."_

_"_I could just kill myself and then I would be free from listening to you."

_"I'm going to ignore that outburst, and get straight into the point." _Sabathia replied, her voice drowning out every thought within Anarra's head. "_Do you really think you can fight him with that gaping wound in your side?"_

"Yes, in fact I do. I fought in the Wars, and I saw people with more serious wounds continue to fight on. And besides, I've still got one surprise up my robe."

_"Enlighten me about this 'surprise' then."_

"I have an ancient Sith crystal with me, hanging around my neck as we speak. All I have to do is unleash it, and my victory is assured." As if on cue, the crystal glowed with its spectacular red light.

"_Have you gone mad?! If you unleash the spirit that is locked inside of the crystal, you'll never be able to control it! It will simply take over your entire body!"_

_"_As long as Revan's dead, I could honestly care less."

_"I'll freeze you again, and this time I'll leave you here."_

"You honestly think that scares me mother?" She said, stopping with her own free will. "I'm not _afraid_ to die out here. In fact, nothing would give me greater happiness."

"_The Anarra that I knew as..." _Sabathia started before her daughter interrupted her.

_"_YOU NEVER KNEW ME! YOU NEVER _CARED _TO!" She replied, screaming into thin air. Ahead of her, Sabathia began to materialize, the dim blue light showing around her even in the snow-storm. Staring at her, Anarra could feel her anger coursing through her body into the crystal that still lay on its chain around her neck.

"_So that's what this is all about. You feel as if no-one has ever truly cared for you. Not me, not Revan, none of your comrades in the War. You feel alone." _Being silent for a moment, her daughter stared at her for a just a second more before narrowing her eyes, the faint gold color in them shining through in the storm.

_"_If you don't get out of here, I'm going to jam my blaster into my gut, and pull the trigger."

"_I can easily stop you from doing it, just. Like. That." _Her mother replied, snapping her fingers in an exaggerated moment.

"Then do it. I'm waiting. What's the great revelation that you have to offer?"

"_I'm only here because you want me to be. Even if you think otherwise, your spirit, your true self thinks differently."_

_"_Whatever. I'm done speaking to you." Anarra gave as her answer before turning and walking past her mother's Force Ghost and continuing on towards the enclave. As she watched her daughter, Sabathia's eyes had the look of sadness in them, and as she disappeared, she blew her daughter a kiss that she knew would never be returned.

* * *

"Admiral Onasi, we're receiving a transmission from the surface."

"Patch it through." Carth ordered, almost immediately as he came to stand at the soldier's side. In front of him, the blue forms of Revan and Bastila filled the room.

"Carth, listen, we're changing the plan. You need to send the Jedi down here, _now_." Revan said, his arms crossed across his chest. Behind him, Bastila stood in a similar pose, although her stance betrayed the exhaustion that she felt.

"Should I even ask why?" Carth replied, one of his hands resting on one of his twin blaster pistols that he always carried. Behind him, the bridge was almost utterly silent, save for the few officers still working on the battle plans.

"No. Just do it. Trust me, we've got a plan." And with that, the hologram switched off, and the tiny forms disappeared. Almost on cue, the bridge once again ignited into a fury of conversations. Calling his second-in-command towards him, Carth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Captain, you heard him. Get the Jedi fleet on the com and tell them that we have Revan's location. Something tells me that they'll be unable to resist an opportunity like this." Turning away from the man, he retreated to the back of the room where Dustil was silently meditating. His son belonged to neither the Jedi nor the Sith at this point, and existed somewhere in the middle, reminding him in some ways of Jolee. Dustil had told his father that he was considering joining the fleet, especially since all the branches of the Republic's military were desperate for men at this point.

"How goes the concentrating?" Carth asked. Opening his eyes, Dustil looked up at his father and quickly flashed a grin.

"Fine. How goes the fleet commanding?"

"Same old, same old. People always in a rush to get things done." He replied, returning the grin. Kneeling down to look his son in the eyes, Carth put his palm on Dustil's shoulders. "Think you can handle commanding the fleet while I'm down there?"

"The question is not if I can handle it, it's whether you can handle going into combat."

"Hey!" His father replied with a chuckle and a playful punch on the shoulder. "I'm not that old!"

"So you say."

"Admiral?" One of the men asked, approaching the two Onasi men. "We've informed the Jedi of the recent development, and they've requested that you go down to the planet with them."

"Tell them I'm on my way." Carth replied, getting back onto his feet. Giving his son one last glance, he cracked a smile.

* * *

Everything was utterly silent within the derelict Enclave, and except for the occasional sound of ice breaking and falling to the equally derelict floor, there were no other sounds that coexisted with Revan and Bastila's breathing. The _Hawk _was completely locked down thanks to T3, who remained inside as a guard in case the Jedi decided to try and sabotage the ship.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Bastila said, her voice echoing off of the walls as they continued to walk down the silent corridors. "Because I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Come on, is there a reason why you should doubt me?" Revan answered, pulling his robe a little tighter around his shoulders in an effort to shake off the cold. Looking back at him, she smiled at him.

"Do I really have to _say_ them?" She replied, pushing a small piece of hair out of her face.

"Trust me." He answered with a grin plastered over his face.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Suddenly, the comlink that lay attached to her belt ignited into a wave of noise. Gripping it into her hand, she raised it up to her mouth, and activated it.

"What is it T3?" In its own language, the droid fired off a quick sentence. "Alright, thank you."

"Incoming ships?" He asked, his eyes darting to the damaged window that hung high above them.

"Incoming ships."

"We'd better get ready then." He replied, mounting the stairs and pulling out the activator for the small locator beacon that he had placed on the for a moment, Bastila gave a small hiss, the sound of it almost completely inaudible.

"This had better work. I don't feel like spending the rest of my life in a prison." Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes in silent concentration. Looking back at her, Revan retreated down the stairs, and was almost automatically at her side.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm just a little exhausted from our journey."

"Point taken." Revan said, looking out the window and giving a moment's glance at the Jedi ships that were now beginning to land in the snow outside, their shapes just barely visible in the snow storm. From outside the enclave, the sound of the first drop-ship landing echoed in, the sound of it 'hitting' off of every square inch of space. As the rest of the ship's loading ramps fell down into the combination of snow and ice, he could at least sense that at least some members of the Council had gone with the strike force, Vima was among them. And then, there was a slightly familiar tugging at the back of his mind, the same one that he had felt the night before when Anarra had tried to force her way into his mind.

"I think we're going to have to rework the battle plan just a tad bit."

"Why do you say that?" She replied, her eyes now open and focusing on her husband.

"Because that Sith woman is still alive." He answered, his eyes meeting Bastila's. "And she's on her way here right now."

"How do you know that? Can you still sense her?"

"Yeah, I think somehow she opened up some previous bond I had with her, probably from when we were serving together during the Wars."

"Then we'd had better hope that your plan works."


	13. A Plan Put In Motion

**DRAMA! DRAMA! TENSION! :P Be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware. The usual stuff, ya know**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The snow continued to fall as the Jedi landing party disembarked and began to walk through the snow storm that continued to rage around them. At the head of the Jedi strike force was Nomi Sunrider and her daughter, Vima. with a few other knights following them. Carth trailed behind them, his eyes full of what had once been a normal sense of distrust that he had carried before Malak's defeat. As they approached the Enclave, Revan and Bastila emerged from the building's cover, their hands kept near their lightsabers.

"Revan, I hope you've decided to surrender peacefully. None of us share the desire for blood to be shed here." Nomi said, the lightsaber in her hand betraying any sense of peace in her voice. At her side, her daughter offered nothing, her eyes almost utterly emotionless in comparison. And yet, there was a particular trait in them, one that somewhat defied explanation. None of the Jedi made any attempt to move towards Revan and Bastila, who continued to keep their hands near the sabers, their mind already willing to use them to defend themselves.

"And what would you do if he said 'no'?" Bastila replied, taking her own lightsaber into her right hand, her thumb just barely touching the ignition button. "Would you kill him? Sweep it underneath the cargo ramp?"

"Bastila, you of all people should know how the Council handle these matters." Behind Nomi, Carth gave a subtle nod in Revan's direction, the gesture itself being quickly returned. Pulling out one of his blasters, he passed it off as if he was check to see if something was wrong with the weapon. Around him, the Jedi gave no sign of having noticed it, showing that he had managed to find someway to at least shield some of his thoughts from Jedi.

"Indeed I do. If I recall correctly, you wanted Revan exiled almost as soon as I brought him in after he was captured."

"It was a different time, a time of war, and there were different circumstances than what we are faced with now." Nomi answered, her eyes betraying none of her emotions. "Don't feel as if you have a complete idea on how we can handle things such as this. Even your return to the Light was nowhere near the same level as that of the threat which we know face. The galaxy has seen enough of war, and that alone has called for a different view on matters such as this."

"I've seen enough of how you Jedi handle things myself." Carth said, flicking the safety off of his blaster and leveling it just inches from Nomi's head. Behind him, the remaining Jedi ignited their lightsabers, to which he waved his remaining blaster in a wide arch, although he refused to open fire. "Now drop the lightsaber."

"Do you possibly think that you can frighten us with a simple blaster? Oh, Admiral Onasi, you have so much to learn about Jedi." Nomi replied, chuckling a bit underneath her breath. At their side, Vima stared back at him, her hands nowhere near her saber although her instincts had called for her to do so.

"Carth…" She started before he raised a blaster in her direction, once again refusing to pull the trigger.

"Stay out of this, Vima." He replied, his face a complete picture of seriousness. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You know you won't do it." She answered, taking a cautious step towards him. "Just put the blaster down."

"Carth, do what she says." Bastila said, her voice hissing as she barely managed to hide the pain that had erupted inside her body. Bending over slightly, she almost fell to her knees as yet another wave of pain cycled through her body. Almost instantly at her side, Revan wrapped his arm around her mid-rift, trying to help her to stand.

"Bastila, are you alright?" Nomi said, her voice surprisingly calm considering her friend's situation. Carth's blaster was still jammed into the back of her skull, although he kept his index finger as far away from the trigger as he could possibly manage. Glancing over at his friend, he could see the panic that was quickly filling Revan's eyes.

"Revan?"

"Carth, get the frack over here!" He yelled, his voice overwhelmed with emotion as he helped Bastila over to a nearby wall in order for her to lean against it. Walking around the Jedi Master, Carth kept his blasters leveled at the group of Jedi, and continued to do so until he reached where his friends were standing.

"Any of you comes any closer, and I'll open fire." He said, before he knelt down beside Bastila, who was now laying against one of the outside walls of the Enclave. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was growing more frantic with each passing minute.

"Revan, are you sure she's..."

"_Damn it_, Onasi, I think my water just broke." Bastila answered, her eyes filled with fire as she looked at the Admiral. Staring down at her, his own eyes lit up with shock. As he turned towards Revan, he found the Jedi Knight already back on his feet and facing the group of Jedi that stood before them.

"So tell me, what would you do if I told you it wasn't me who was killing the Jedi?" He said, offering no further elaboration on the subject. Looking back at him, Nomi's face showed no change of emotion, again surprising him.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, a group of lightsabers illuminating the back of her red-hair, which was highly visible despite the snow storm. At her side, Vima looked shocked, her eyes lighting up with emotion as she processed Revan's statement.

"I wasn't the one killing the Jedi." Revan answered, his body language filled with the determination and drive that was present in his voice.

"I assume you have some kind of proof?"

"I dueled with the real killer. She's still out there somewhere. I can sense her, can't you?"

"We're going to need more than that, Revan. Surely you must understand that." Nomi replied, her thumb moving over the ignition button of her saber. Looking at her mother, Vima pulled her own saber into her hand, although her stance shared nothing in common with her mother's.

"How can you stand there and say that, mother?" She said, looking into her mother's eyes as she gestured towards Revan with her free hand. "How can you?!"

"Vima, we can't be sure of his intentions. Even the greatest Masters of the Order have made mistakes similar to this."

"You really believe that, don't you?" She replied, stepping away from her mother and towards Revan. "He's right. He's been right since the very beginning. I tried to tell you, but you and the other Masters just couldn't listen. How could you not sense that he wasn't the one we were looking for?"

"Vima, get away from him."

"Or what? Will you kill me? Sweep me underneath the cargo ramp as well?" The Sunrider daughter replied, by now standing shoulder-to-chest with Revan. "Whether you believe him or not,_ I'm_ on his side."

"Well, well, well. This is just _touching_." A new voice sounded out, with all heads within the two groups turning to face the new arrival. "A family splitting apart, and a new one that is just about to be born." As she smiled at both the two groups, Anarra's face broke out into a sadistic smile that almost sent shivers down some of their spines. As he looked at her, Revan noticed that her entire side was covered in blood, which only added to the evil aura that surrounded her. If she had been able to survive a turbo-laser attack at point-blank range, what else could see take?

"Anarra Thrales ? Sabathia's little girl? _She's _the killer?" Nomi said, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Mention that name again and I'll cut out your tongue." Anarra snarled in return, igniting her lightsaber in the process. As one of the Jedi Knights moved towards her, she quickly turned and stabbed her saber through the man's chest, the green blade of the saber emerging from the other side before she retracted the blade from the body. As the body fell to the ground, she peered over the men and women in front of her.

"Now, I would advise everyone against attacking me again. I'm only here for one person, and one person only."

"Anarra, I haven't seen you since you left to join the Mandalorian Wars." Nomi said, now turned and facing the young woman. "I would say you've grown, but I think that the discussion would lead nowhere regardless of any of our answers."

"You're correct. It's such a _pleasure _to see you again, _Master _Nomi. I seem to recall that you knew about my mother the entire time I was your Padawan. And you somehow _neglected _to tell me. Tell me, how does such a thing like that work?"

"You were in no way neglected. We, meaning your mother and I, wanted to wait until you were older. Surely you can understand that. Emotions can often be difficult things to control, and you were no exception to that." Looking at the Jedi Master, Anarra's eyes seemed to be lit with fire.

"And what if I fail to understand? What then? I somehow doubt that you're going to defeat me using nothing but words."

"No, Anarra, she's not going to do anything. _I'm _the one that's going to put an end to this." Revan replied, stepping forward from the crowd with his lightsaber in hand. "I'm the one who lead you to the War, so you're _my r_esponsibility."

"Oh, so eager to defend both your wife, _and_ the Jedi who wanted you dead. Tell me, do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" She answered, that devilish grin still plastered all over her face. "I mean, when I kill _both_ her and the baby, I want to at least know whether I'm killing a boy or a girl. It's not like I don't have a heart."

In front of her, Revan ignited his lightsaber, and swiftly moved it into a defensive form. With the blink of an eye, she jumped towards him, her lightsaber held high above her head. As it started to come down upon Revan, he brought his saber up, and easily deflected the blow away from himself. The two weapons meeting ignited a shower of sparks that flashed towards the ground before they were calmed by the freezing snow.

Again and again their sabers met and withdrew, each time drawing new sparks that fell towards the ground. The battle progressed with an amazing speed, with the other Jedi trying constantly to intervene, and each of them meeting the end of Anarra's saber, their bodies falling back into the snow with clouds of the white substance flying up into the air. Neither Nomi nor Vima attempted to intervene like their Jedi brothern, and instead rushed to Carth and Bastila's side.

* * *

"You can't keep this up forever, Anarra." He finally said, breaking the silence that had grown out of the fury of the battle. Staring back at him with sweat lining her forehead, she cursed underneath her breath in a language that sounded like something vaguely Huttese.

"You think you've already won, don't you?" She asked, twirling her lightsaber without intention in her hand, the green light of the blade standing out amongst the falling snow.

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied with his sarcastic tongue, eager to shed some humor into an attempt to distract her. Almost immediately, she began a sadistic laugh, one that was filled with enough darkness to send shivers down his spine.

"You most likely don't remember anything about Sith crystals, or the power that is contained within them." She said, her laughter still underlining her voice. "Well, deep within the annals of the academy on Korriban, the academy that _you_ destroyed, I found one." Reaching underneath her clothes, she grabebd the chain that surrounded the crystal from where it had been hanging around her neck, and held it up for him to see. "All I need to do is unleash it. The spirit inside will take control of my body, and renew my strength. I will have enough power within myself to kill even a thousand Jedi."

"You have no idea what you're doing." He answered calmly, his lightsaber still held in its defensive position. "You unleash that spirit, and everything that you are will die."

"See, the thing is, I no longer _care_ if I live or if I die. I've searched for years, searched across the galaxy, for _you_. So I could look into your face as you die." She replied as the crystal began to glow with its deep red color, the light from it growing brighter with each passing second.

"Anarra, the power within that Sith crystal is something you can't possibly hope to understand."

"_She knew the risks, foolish Jedi." _A new voice rang out, emerging from the woman's mouth. The voice was corrupted with an incredible amount of Dark Side energy, and almost instantly he could at least_ feel_ it coursing through the Force.

"Anarra?"

"_She hasn't existed for some time, Jedi. Her soul and body have belonged to me the moment she hung that crystal around her neck, all those years ago on that Mandalorian prison world." _The spirit replied, the sight and sound of it utterly foreign as it emerged from Anarra's body. "_That look that adorns your face, you do not believe what you yet see. I can utterly assure you, young Revan, that Anarra is no longer the personality to which this body belongs to. It belongs to Ludo Kressh!"_

_"_How did she find you?"

"_She found one of the crystals that I scattered my very being to. How she came to be in possession of this object, I do not know. What I do know is that as soon as my crystal came into contact with her mind, I was free to control the darker parts of her very being. The power of the Ancient Sith is not something to simply be toyed with."_

_"_Ancient Sith Lords. You never know when to stay at rest."

"_You dare mock me? You have a fire inside of you, Revan. I look forward to seeing just how brightly it can blaze." _The Sith Lord replied, raising Anarra's lightsaber and unleashing a rapid wave of attacks against Revan, who barely managed to block each of them, the intensity of the attacks themselves nearly overwhelming. Finding himself pushed back, Revan used the Force to propel himself over the Sith Lord, and began a new wave of attacks. The Sith Lord was obviously caught unaware, and it showed in the sloppiness of his swings that he unleashed in his defense. Again and again, Revan swung his saber at his opponent, its blue blade clashing against the green of Anarra's. His enemy shared the same face, but the aura around it, the spirit's entire spirit, was different in every sense of the word.

And it fought differently than she had.

* * *

The pain was almost entirely unbearable. Her head laid back against Carth's jacket, Bastila closed her eyes, using the Force to try and hold back as much pain as she possibly could, the technique being somewhat succesful at its intended purpose. At her side, Carth and Nomi did their best to comfort her, while Vima held her lightsaber in her hand, constantly on the guard for any other threats that might come in range., the wildlife on this planet still in question.

"Just take it easy, Bastila. I went through this with my wife, and if there's one thing I remember, it's the amount of pain she went through. It will pass, just keep trying to keep it at bay. You're not going to die."

"Oh really? I didn't know that." She replied in a sarcastic tone. Through her connection to the Force, she could feel both Revan's emotions, and the baby's, both with a thread of fear running through their minds.

"Revan." She said quietly, the majority of her strength being fed into subduing the pain that was coursing through her body.

"Just relax." Carth said again, the tone in his voice already annoying her to no-end.

"My husband is out there fighting a Sith assassin, and you want me to be _calm?!" _She replied, her eyes opening for a few seconds to allow a glare at Carth's face. "Onasi, do us all a favor, and simply _shut up_!"

"Ok, jeez, _this part's coming back to me as well now_." He whispered underneath his breath. Closing her eyes again, Bastila once again focused all of her energy on using the techniques that she had been taught months ago at the Temple, when she had inquired to the healers about such techniques. Still, as she concentrated and fought to subdue the pain, one emotion continued to run through her mind without end.

Fear. Fear that she might lose Revan to the Dark Jedi out there, and their child would grow up not knowing its father.

* * *

The snow circled around them, blinding their vision slightly, but still, the battle continued on, the lightsaber blades meeting again and again, each time casting light into the storm. Taking a step back, the Sith spirit looked at Revan, its face void of any emotion.

"_You fight exceptionally well, Revan. But you are still nothing more than a mere _child _with a lightsaber." _It said, twirling it's lightsaber in a mocking fashion.

"Really? I was going to say the same thing about _you_." Revan replied, grinning with a sarcastic flavor. The Sith spirit's eyes narrowing, both he and Revan were silent for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was only a few seconds. And then, the spirit's laughter filled the hair, the sound of it being enough to send shivers down Revan's spine.

_"Tell me, Revan. You fight with the true passion of a Sith, and yet, you lack focus on the task before you. Why?" _It said, the laughter ceasing as it started to speak. "_What could possibly be more important than your own power, your own life?"_

_"_The one I love."

_"Ah, love. Such a strong emotion, and _yet_ it works both ways. It can make you stronger, empower you to accomplish great things, and it can also bring you down, destroy you, and wipe out the essence of what you are. It is truely an emotion to behold."_

"So, are we going to finish this, or stand around and discuss emotions?"

_"It is not your time to die yet, Revan. You have yet to accomplish your true destiny. You do not yet realize your importance to the current of the Force. Not just the Dark, not just the Light, but to the Force_ itself_ as a whole. I shall leave this body, and allow you the option of dealing with the troubled young woman inside however you wish."_

_"_Uh, thanks?"

"_In time, young Revan, the Sith shall rise again, and it shall be the start of reign that will last for a hundred years. And in that time, you shall see that the Force has a destiny for us all. You are only at the beginning of yours." _The spirit's voice beginning to fade, and with it, Anarra's stance returned to what it had been before. The wound at her side still bleeding tremendously, she gave a quick cry of pain and collapsed to her knees, the wound itself becoming buried in the snow, which only caused her more pain. Taking a step towards her, Revan kept his saber activated, ready for any sign of an attack. The sound of muffled crying reached his ears, and as he stared down at the assassin, he felt nothing but pity for her.

"Anarra?" He asked as she raised her head, her semi-yellow eyes blazing in the snow storm. Grabbing her saber out of the snow, she returned to her feet, one hand covered the wound on her side in an attempt to shield it from the snow. She rapidly backed away from Revan, fear lining her eyes, an emotion that he had had yet to see from her.

"Anarra…" She looked back at him, still backing away deeper into the snow. Finally, she turned her back to him, and ran towards the abandoned Enclave, her pace fast despite her wound. Giving chase, Revan deactivated his lightsaber in the process, although he did not return it to his belt. Anarra herself remained nothing more than echo to him through the Force, and reaching out through his bond with Bastila, he sent a simple message to her.

_Get out of here, she's coming back_


	14. Revelations

**And now, the moment where all the tension finally begins to fade away, and we're left with everyone happy :P Anyway, after this, we're looking at a chapter-length epilogue, and then its onto the final book in this trilogy. I would like to thank all of you who stuck along for the ride, and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or Star Wars. They both belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"She's coming back." Bastila said, her eyes still closed as she concentrated on putting off the pain that flowed through her entire body. At her side, both Carth and Nomi looked up at as their heard her voice.

"What?" Carth asked, running a hand over his eyes in an attempt to swat away a few snow flakes from his face.

"Anarra, she's heading back towards here." She said again, opening her eyes for a split second in order to provide emphasis on the statement. Withdrawing one of his blasters from his belt, Carth rose to his feet and peered into the distance. Beside him, Vima stood with her lightsaber still ignited, its blue blade almost impossible to see in the blinding snow storm. As they looked out over the distance in front of them, they realized that the storm was continue to hamper their visibility.

"Damn it, we're sitting gizka out here!" He yelled, pulling his other blaster out of its holster and flicking the safety off. Turning his head towards Nomi, he pointed with one of the blasters towards the drop ship, the loading ramp still lying covered in snow.

"Nomi, help me get Bastila onto that shuttle, we're heading back towards to the fleet." Nodding silently, the Jedi Master wrapped her arm around Bastila's waist, and carefully helped her onto her feet. Her eyes were still closed, and at a quick glance, the young woman appeared to be simply sleeping. Still, the waves of pain continued to flow off of her body, the feeling nearly overwhelming her presence in the Force itself.

"Carth, look!" Vima shouted, her eyes still trained on the rapidly approaching shape in the distance. Stopping in his tracks and rapidly aiming his blaster, Carth let off a few shots, which blazed brightly within the blizzard. And then, within a few seconds time, a new light lit up, and the bolts were rapidly deflected back towards their origin. As they flew back towards him, he ducked his head down as the shots flew overhead and slammed into the ancient stone of the Enclave, leaving blackened marks along the wall.

"Come on!" Carth shouted, grabbing her hand and running towards the shuttle. The ship itself was already running, and was hovering above the ground slightly, with Nomi and Bastila already inside, waiting for them to get on-board. Stepping onboard the ramp, Carth stumbled for a minute before he once again found his footing. Behind him, Vima rushed inside, deactivating her lightsaber in the process.

"Don't move." Turning their heads, Carth and Vima saw the wounded form of the young woman that Revan had been locked in combat with only minutes before. Her voice wasn't as strong as it had been before, lacking the confidence that had been ever present when she had stood before them. Keeping his blasters lowered, Carth simply looked at her, his eyes eventually falling upon the bloody wound that covered her side. Realizing why she was here, he twisted his head and realized that the woman had a clear shot at Bastila from where she was standing.

"You even think about pulling that trigger, and you'll be dead within seconds." He said, stepping in front of her line of vision, effectively preventing her from taking a shot at Bastila. From where she was standing, Anarra was silent, the arm holding her blaster shaking noticeably. Her attention diverted momentarily, Carth pulled Vima inside and slammed the loading ramp shut, effectively sealing them inside. Still firing a few shots off at the shuttle, Anarra soon ran into the cover of the derelict Enclave, with Revan hot on her heels as he made his way through the snow drift.

As the shuttle took off into the sky, it left them on the planet, utterly alone, and locked in combat.

* * *

As she stumbled her way up the stairs, Anarra could feel her entire body beginning to 'shut down'. The wounds that Revan had inflicted on her earlier were beginning to take their toll, each and every one of them feeling as if they were on fire. Behind her, she could hear his boots echoing on the ancient stone of the enclave. He was growing closer and closer with to her with each passing second, obviously determined to finish what he had started.

In her hand, the Sith crystal remained still, the dark aura still surrounding it, but the spirit inside refusing to embrace her again. Part of her continued to beg for the spirit to come back and use her body, just long enough to kill Revan, and then she could die in peace. Still, whatever the spirit had done before, it had either been defeated or had left her body on its own free will, leaving her here, weakened and almost utterly defenseless.

"Anarra, come out! Whatever you think I'm going to do to you, I'm not. We can talk this out. You're not completely lost." Revan's voice echoed up to her, the sound of it coming from everywhere around her, almost deafening her. Against her palm, the crystal was slowly beginning to heat up, threatening to burn into her skin. A slight thread of pain running through her body, she wanted to drop the crystal, to let it shatter on the floor, but she couldn't drop it, something in the back of her mind holding her back.

"Please, you have to trust me on this. You're scared, I could see it in your eyes." Again, his voice circled around her ears, pounding her brain again and again with its constant sound. She almost felt like crying, the pain inside her skull almost entirely unbearable.

"Anarra…" He started again before he saw her emerge from the shadows on a balcony above him. There were tears freely falling down her face, the Sith crystal still gripped tightly in her hand.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him, her own voice slamming off of every possible surface inside the room. "You're fracking killing me!"

"Anarra, wait!" He replied as she started to run off into a higher area of the Enclave. Racing towards the stairs, he used every amount of strength left in his body to carry himself up, not wanting her to get away again. As she continued to run down the deserted hallways, the sound of her footsteps constantly echoed behind, essentially giving him a path from which to follow.

Rushing around the corner, he barely caught the sense of danger within the Force before it was too late. Rolling across the floor, he could hear her lightsaber blade cutting into the stone floor behind him, a few sparks being ignited in the process. Rapidly getting back onto his feet, he pulled his own blade off of his belt and ignited its blade, bringing it up just in time to block another attack from her. Her style of dueling now was visibly different, and it showed in the way she moved with the saber. She wasn't sure that she was going to win; she was only fighting because she felt like she had to.

As she pulled her blade back to gather enough strength for another attack, he quickly outstretched his palm, channeling the Force into a powerful push. Unable to react quickly enough, her body flew backwards, eventually slamming into a wall with an almost shattering force. Her body falling to the ground, her saber rolled out from her grip and eventually came to a stop as he brought his boot gently down upon it, not destroying it, but leaving it out of her reach.

Rolling over onto her back, she groaned, another large wave of pain flowing through her body in combination with her wounds from earlier. As she opened her eyes, she realized that he was almost completely on top of her now, and she scrambled to attempt to crawl away from him, and upon finding all the exits blocked one way or another, she pushed herself further and further into the wall, hoping that the ancient structure would fall down and allow her to escape.

The point of his saber just inches away from her face, Revan realized he could end this now, rid the galaxy of one more legacy of the Sith. Part of him urged his body to do just that, but yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had been close to him at one point, and it was because of himself that she had fallen, he wouldn't deny that. If anything, it was his fault that she was the way she was now. As he looked at her, he noticed the ancient Sith crystal that was still clenched in her hand.

The look of smug confidence that had adorned her face earlier was now gone, replaced with tear-stained cheeks and tightly closed eyes. It was almost as if she was an entirely different person now. The only thing that truly remained of the person she had been earlier was the crystal, and as he looked at it, he felt ripples in the Force as the spirit inside it continued to exert its influence upon her. If he destroyed it, would it bring the young woman back into the Light?

"_Please_….please just make it quick." She managed to force out of her lips, her voice nothing more than a whimper. Her hair covered almost half of her face, making it nearly impossible to see the look of fear and sadness in her eyes, although the blue light from Revan's blade illuminated parts of her body. Still crying, she waited for his blade to slice through her.

* * *

Watching her from behind the glass window, Carth kept his communicator gripped in his hand. He had heard nothing from Revan so far, and as rare as the moment was, he actually felt a small amount of fear in his heart for the Jedi Knight. After all that the three of them had been through in the past two years, would this be how it would end? Revan's lifeless body left to rot on the otherwise deserted planet, leaving behind a wife and a child that would never know him? The thoughts were too depressing to even completely fathom.

Hearing footsteps from behind, he turned, his eyes eventually landing on that of his son. Dustil was the virtual spitting image of himself as a younger man, with almost the same personality to boot. Looking past his father, he spend a few moments looking at the woman that he had heard his father describe countless times before.

"Anything new?"

"The medics have assured me that she's in the usual condition for a woman in the situation that she's in right now. Still, I've got a bad feeling about something."

"You mean Revan."

"Quit taking a look into my mind." Carth replied, his tone lacking any sense of the playful joking that the sentence would have implied. "Yeah. He's still down there, with that Sith woman. I've already let him battle a Sith Lord alone before, and even then, there was much more riding on that victory. Still, this one is different."

"How so?"

"It involves the life of an, as of yet, unborn child. Really, if that doesn't sum it up, I don't know what will." The hallway drew silent as neither of them spoke, their mind instead focusing on other thoughts and memories. Behind the glass, the doctors continued to help Bastila deliver her and Revan's child. Along the same wall, one of the doors opened, with one of the cruiser's medical droids emerging. Upon seeing him, the droid made its way towards Carth and his son.

"Commander Onasi?" It said, its voice no-different from the thousands of other droids that he had heard over the course of his travels.

"What is it?"

"Her condition is still a positive one. The twins are almost here."

"_Twins_? I thought she was only having one?"

"We are unsure how she didn't know, it may be possible that one of the children is not Force Sensitive, and thus was unable to be sensed by her. I regret that I have no more information to give you."

* * *

"I'm not going to kill you." Revan said, deactivating his lightsaber and letting it fall to the floor, the weapon rolling to a stop near her own. Only moving her head up slightly, Anarra's cheeks were still wet from the tears that she was still crying, her brown hair surrounding her face in a messy fashion. Looking down at her, Revan took a few steps back, kicking her weapon back towards her, the cylinder rolling to a stop in front of her hand.

"You've got a choice. You can kill me and leave here, in my ship, leaving my child without a father." He continued, looking back at her with emotion in his eyes that defied description. "Or you can come back to the Council with me; let them decide if you can be a Jedi again."

"What makes you think they would want me back?" She whimpered back at him, her voice still lacking the strong tone that it once did. "Everyone has heard stories of what the Council does to fallen Jedi. Or did you forget what happened to one of your Jedi Generals?"

"Enlighten me."

"She was the only one who went back to face them after Malachor. They exiled her, stripped her of her lightsaber, and kicked her out into the galaxy, alone, and cut off from the Force." She answered, her back now rested against the wall while her eyes met his boots, her emotions making herself unable to meet his eyes. "Is that how you would want to see? Me, left alone in the galaxy like I was all those years ago? Would it make you and your bride happy?"

"You were never alone."

"You have a strange way of perceiving another person's memories."

"You said we met once before, after you escaped from the Mandalorian prison. Care to explain?" Casting her gaze back onto the floor, she stifled another set of tears before she slowly started to retell the memory that had played out inside her mind a million times before.

* * *

_Outside the hanger bay, the battle continued to rage, the space above Malachor itself engulfed in a hail of light and sound, the Republic and Mandalorian fleets engaged in a deadly 'game' where lives were the pawns. The sound of the battle leaked into the otherwise empty hanger bay, accompanying the sound of Revan's footsteps as they echoed all around him._

_Mandalore himself had challenged him to a single duel, a battle from which only one would walk away from, carrying with him the fate of the galaxy. Running over the list of possible scenarios in his head, Revan didn't let the anticipation affect his judgment. He _would _walk away from this, the Republic would be saved, and he could feel some measure of peace in knowing that he had done his duty as a Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic._

_Extending out his palm, he heard the door in front of him beginning to open. Drawing his lightsaber from its place on his belt, he kept the weapon inactive in his hand, not wanting to give off the illusion that he was in some way afraid of the Mandalorians. If you showed fear to them, they would simply feed off of it, and would continue to fight on, albeit stronger than before. A__s the doors parted in front of him, there were no Mandalorian warriors waiting to face him, no gun turrets, and no war droids. Nothing but an empty hallway. Venturing slowly into the deeper part of the ship, he kept his lightsaber at the ready, his thumb hovering over the activation button, his sense already attuned with the surrounding areas thanks to the Force._

_Behind him, he thought for a moment that he could hear the soft pitter-patter of footsteps, but as he turned his head in order to investigate, he found himself confronted with the same emptiness that he had already seen. Turning his head forwards once again, he continued on his path, once again being met with nothing but empty rooms. Occasionally, the ship would rock slightly as cannon fire made its way through its deflector shields and managed to score a hit, but other than that, again nothing but the silence._

_Again the footsteps echoed to his ears from behind, and once again as he turned to confront the source, there was nothing but the silence once again. As he once again turned his head back, this time he realized that he was no longer alone. _

_Up ahead of him, there was figure shrouded in a black cloak, the aura around her equally as black, the figure's appearance clearly feminine. Cautiously approaching her, he found that she mimicked his every move, her face completely unreadable or recognizable behind the black hood that surrounded her face. She said nothing to him, although her presence spoke volumes to him through the Force._

_"Hello, Revan." She finally said, coming to a stop in front of him, making no movements to grab a weapon of any kind._

_"I'm here to face Mandalore, move aside." _

_"Still charming, to the last." The figure replied, her voice containing the smallest of chuckles. "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. Time changes how one looks, how one feels, and how one perceives their surroundings. Still, I'm a little hurt to say the least."_

_"I've seen a lot of hurt in this war to full give a damn as to what you're feeling." He answered, the irritation in his voice overwhelmingly apparent. _

_"Well, maybe once you see who now stands before you'll realize how much you should care." And with that, the figure pulled back her hood, revealing a young woman with brown hair, her eyes gold with the flow of the Dark Side. As his eyes took in every inch of her face, his mind still couldn't comprehend the person that now stood before him._

_"Anarra?"_

* * *

"We exchanged a few more pointless sentences, and then we fought. In the end, it cost me more than it do you."

"I severed your hand." He replied plainly, the memories of the event slowly returning to his mind. Much of the events surrounding the duel remained shrouded in a 'fog', but he could partially remember his younger self fighting the young woman in fevered combat, eventually ending with himself the victor. He had gone on to fight Mandalore, and once again emerged victorious, the Mandalorian fleets crumbling without their leader. In the end, the war left the Republic crippled, and along with it, thousands upon thousands of people had been permanently scared by the events of the war, the young woman standing in front of him being no exception.

"Yes, although I managed to get a mechanical replacement for it afterwards. Still, after the war there was nothing left for me. I wandered the galaxy, eventually falling in with some smugglers I eventually came to call my family."

"And eventually that business led you to finding out the Sith Crystal around your neck was periodically possessing you."

"What?" She asked, obviously confused. Opening her palm, the crystal continued to glow red, giving off a small ray of light inside the otherwise dark Enclave. She had worn the object ever since she had found it after escaping from the Mandalorian prison, and had never once given thought to what the piece of 'jewelry' had really been, although she had realized that the crystal itself had had a presence within the Force.

"It's a Sith Crystal. If you had done more research on the subject, you would have realized that when in contact with the wearer for long, extended periods of time, it can begin to exert its influence on that person's mind. You were no different."

"I…I never knew. I found it when I was trying to survive in the wilderness after I escaped from the Mandalorians. I…I only kept it because it made me feel like I wasn't alone."

"And you kept it with you afterwards so you would never forget what had happened to you."

"Yes." She replied, her voice beginning to sound more like it had before, but without the thread of darkness that it had contained for the past years.

"Let me see it." He said, holding out his hand for the object. Looking back at him, she was silent as she unclenched her fist, and the crystal fell out of her hand into his waiting hand. Giving the object only a moment's look, he let it fall to the ground and promptly shattered it with his boot. Almost instantly, Anarra's head snapped back, her yellow eyes glowing for just a moment more before she let out a scream. Taking a step back, he watched the scene, hoping that he had done the right thing.

"GODS! IT'S BURNING ME!" Her entire body falling to the stone floor, she continued to scream, the rest of the words coming out as nothing more than a jumbled mess of gibberish or bits and pieces of different languages. More tears fell down her cheek, themselves hot as the yellow from her eyes slowly began to fade away, whatever force that was affecting them obviously using a painful technique to remove itself from her body. Finally, the sensation stopped, and all that was left was the young woman lying on the floor, still crying from the pain that coursed through her body.

Lifting her head up, she struggled to see him clearly through the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks. Taking a slow step towards her, he knelt down onto his knee, offering the woman a kind smile. Wiping the tears away onto the sleeve of her tunic, she looked back at him, still trying to shake off the pain that remained in her body. Extending out his hand, Revan watched as she slowly rested her hand onto his, allowing him to help her back onto her feet.

Looking back at him, she offered a weak smile, the gesture offset by the numerous amounts of dirt covering her body, the wound on her side, and her reddened cheeks. Extending out his palm, Revan called the woman's saber to his hand, twirling it in his hand for a moment before he rested the object into her hand.

"Welcome back."

* * *

Resting her head back into the pillow, Bastila let out a deep breath, happy that the pain was finally gone from her body. Sweat still covered her forehead, and her entire body felt somewhat numb, but still, the worst of it was over. At least the lights in here weren't as bright and blinding as they had been inside the medical bay. Why the droids felt that to be necessary, she would never know.

A gentle knock came on the door, and as her eyes shifted over towards it, she almost felt her heart leap out of her chest as Revan nearly ran into the room, embracing her in a hug that could have nearly broken bones. Weakly returning the gesture, she kissed him on his cheek, the gesture being repaid as he kissed her fully on the lips. Looking at him, she smiled.

"They said that they hadn't heard from you. I was _almost_ starting to get worried." She told him, the words laced with a large dose of sarcasm. Smiling back at her, Revan pulled up a nearby chair, laying his hand on top of hers, their fingers soon becoming entwined. Eying his body over, her eyes flashed with a small look of concern.

"You do realize that your clothes are soaking wet, don't you?"

"You know, I didn't notice." He replied, the usual twinkle back in his eyes. "Bastila, look, I need to tell you what happened with that Sith woman."

"You killed her, didn't you?"

"Not exactly, the person we saw was only an ancient Sith spirit occupying her body. I destroyed this crystal that she had around her neck, and everything that I sensed inside her that was tainted by the Dark Side was gone. She's nothing more than a scared young woman now, lost in a world where she has no-one left."

"You're telling me you let her go."

"No. She's here on the ship. I had Carth give her a room until we get back to Coruscant. She agreed to go before the Council."

"Do you think the Council will accept her back? Do you even think they'll fully trust _us_ again?"

"I'm going to speak with Nomi and Vima later. As for Anarra, she doesn't think that she'll be accepted back with open arms. She thinks they're going to exile her, possibly even cut her off from the Force."

"That sentence is rarely ever given out though. Why would she fear it?"

"She hasn't been in complete control of her emotions for close to six years now, Bas, she's got to be scared of everything that's happening around her." As he finished his sentence, the door to the room opened, and as it did, both Bastila and Revan's eyes turned towards the figure that entered.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Carth said, chuckling slightly amongst his hushed tone. His eyes drifting towards the two bundles that his friend had in his arms, Revan felt every word rush out of his body as he realized what he was looking at.

"I thought you two would like to have some visitors." Carth continued, nodding his head towards the two bundles. As he continued to approach them, Revan continued to stare at the two infants, both of them sleeping peacefully. His mind going blank, he turned back towards his wife, her face adorned with a smile.

"They're ours, Revan. Our daughter and our son."

"Congratulations." Carth added, smiling as he handed the girl to Revan, his friend still speechless as he took his daughter into his arms. Handing the son to Bastila, Carth gave Revan a pat on the back and then headed to the door, shutting it behind him. Moving back into the chair, the Jedi Knight looked at the sleeping infant he now held in his arms, and finally found the words to say.

"They're beautiful."


	15. Epilogue: Coruscant

**Well, here we are. The epilogue of the "middle act" so to speak of my KOTOR 1 trilogy. I honestly never thought I would be able to write an entire trilogy, but it looks like I'm already half-way there. So, guess I should give myself a pat on the back for that.**

**I honestly can't thank you guys enough for sticking around and reading my stories, to those of you who reviewed, even better! You guys are mainly the entire reason I continue to post my stories on here, because I at least know that someone will read them, and perhaps enjoy them. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or KOTOR. They belong to George Lucas and Lucasarts/Bioware**

* * *

**Epilogue**

As the door opened once again, Anarra looked up in time to see Commander Onasi giving her nothing more than quick glance before he started back towards the bridge, his footsteps echoing slightly across the metal floor. Falling in step behind him, albeit slowly, she couldn't find the courage to voice her thoughts. She wanted to ask how they both were, how the infants were doing, but every time she considered how to word the questions, it failed and left her feeling even worse than she had before. How could she possibly ask something like that after she had just tried to kill each and everyone of them?

"Alright, look, you've obviously got a question on your mind, so just ask already and quit following me like a damn ghost." He told her, whirling around, the emotion on his face halfway between serious and joking.

"I…I…" She stumbled, desperately trying to find the right words. "I was just…wondering how they're doing."

"They? You mean Revan and Bastila? Fine. After all they've been through, they deserve a little moment of happiness. Hell, they deserve a few _years'_ worth of it." He replied, leaning up against a nearby wall in the process. Behind him, the soldiers continued on with their regular duties, paying the two of them no heed, except for the occasional salute. Keeping her eyes plastered to the ground, she found herself unable to respond to him, the words she wanted to say slipping away in her mind. Looking back at her, Carth smirked a little bit.

"Tongue-tied?"

"You could say that." Her response was quiet, as if she was judging each and every way that her words could be interpreted in a number of diferent ways.

"To be honest, I don't blame you. I've seen how the Force can affect a person's mind, most of my experiences up close and personal. Its not pretty." Looking at her once again, he noticed how skinny she looked now that she was out of the clothes that she had been wearing when she had been brought on-board. He didn't even want to guess how long she had gone without food. Pushing himself off of the wall and fully back onto his feet, he gave the young woman a small smile.

"You look hungry. What do you say we see what we can get around here." Leaning in closer to her, he smiled again. "Trust me though, the food around here isn't anything grand." The gesture succeeded in bringing a smile to the woman's face, however small it was. Her feet slowly falling into step, she let him guide her towards the ship's mess hall.

* * *

Her fork dragged over the food in front of her, her stomach obviously needing the nourishment, but the rest of her body refusing to let her swallow the food. Watching her, Carth had to admit that he felt sorry for her. She obviously was carrying a lot of hurt inside her, reminding in some ways him of how he had carried his hatred for Saul for all those years, how his every thought had been focused on that single emotion so that he wouldn't have to relive the images of his wife dying in his arms.

"So, you're a veteran as well." He finally said, trying his best to break the tension that lay invisible in the air between them. Looking up from the tray in front of her, she looked back at him with an obviously confused look adorning her face. She felt tired beyond belief, but sleep remained elusive, and when she managed to drift into it, it was filled with nightmares that she was barely able to awaken herself from, causing her to fear that as well.

"The one against the Mandalorians."

"Oh... yeah, I guess so. How did you know?"

"Revan told me. Plus that tattoo underneath you wrist doesn't leave much to the imagination." Casting a glance at her arm, she saw that the sleeve of the outfit that she was wearing had fallen down slightly, exposing the set of numbers that the Mandalorians had burned into her skin the day that she arrived at on the Prison World. Just looking at them brought back the pain of that moment, and pulling her sleeve back up, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to force the memories out of her mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any lingering memories. Trust me, we all had our share of them afterwards, myself included."

"I imagine so." She replied, finally shoving a piece of the food into her mouth and swallowing it, her stomach 'thanking' her in the process. To be honest, she felt sick beyond all belief, mostly due to the lack of sleep, food, and the lack of a calm state of mind. The two of them once again fell silent, either of them not wanting to bring up the war in any way.

"So…" Carth started, searching his entire mind for a new conversation topic. "Alright, look, I'm not gonna pretend that you're feeling alright. I can see plain as day that you're beating yourself up over everything you've done in the past few years."

"That obvious huh?"

"Obvious? Trust me, I've been there myself. And let me tell you, berating yourself inside for the actions that you've taken part in doesn't make you feel better. It only makes you weaker in the long run."

"So what's your story then?" She snapped back at him, a noticeable strength in her voice, but it was still nothing like the power that it had when she had been tainted by the Dark Side. "You get your squad killed in combat? Accidently killed a few innocent civilians with a wrongly placed bombardment? Trust me, I've done all of that and more. What's worse, I didn't have any say in it. So what happened to you that makes you feel like you can just tell me what I should be doing?!"

"I watched my wife die in my arms because my fleet couldn't get there quick enough." Looking back at him, she fell silent, already regretting how she had said to him only a few moments ago.

"How?"

"Malak's attack on Telos. It's my homeworld. I remember getting there, the entire surface of the planet burning underneath my feet. I…I found my wife, and I remember screaming for the medics to come, but they weren't fast enough."

"I remember hearing about the razing. It was all over the holocasts. It was terrible." She replied, once again playing around with her food to avoid looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I put those demons to rest a long time ago." Pushing the tray away from her body, Anarra got back onto her feet.

"I…I just want to be alone for a little while. Please, excuse me." Turning her back to the Commander, she walked slowly towards the entrance to the mess hall, her mind once again a jumbled mess of emotions, memories, and thoughts of where her future would lead.

* * *

**One Day Later, Republic Fleet Underneath Control of Carth Onasi**

As she continued to look up at the ceiling, she could almost feel the walls of the room growing just a little tighter around her. She had once again tried to get some sleep, but had only been tormented by the nightmares once again. All the people that she had killed over the past years, she could see each and everyone of their faces as they cried out in pain as she killed them. This had only been the third time in the past day that she had woken up in a cold sweat from the same nightmare.

Pulling her legs up to her chest from where she was seating, she could almost still hear the Sith spirit talking to her, the voice just barely on the edge of her mind. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to force the voice to disappear, the technique working only slightly, but not entirely succeeding in driving the presence from her mind. After years of having that blasted crystal hanging around her neck, she supposed that it was some sort of poetic justice that a part of it still remained in her head. The experience defied description, having someone control your body, your thoughts, the very way that you _felt _emotions, while you were powerless to stop that person, and were simply forced to watch on in horror. There would be no better description for Hell.

She wished that she had never found the blasted thing, but she couldn't change the past. What was done was done, and there would be no going back. The only thing she could do now was try to move forward, however hard it would be to do so.

* * *

**A Few Days Later, Coruscant Jedi Temple**

The sun shone in through the glass surrounding the Council chambers, a virtual contrast to what it had been like only a few weeks earlier with its pitch black darkness. As she stood before the gathered group of Jedi Masters, Anarra could feel her heart beat beginning to steadily increase, and upon closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself, drawing upon the Force for just a bare second. Opening her eyes once again, she fixed her eyes on the group once again.

"Anarra. It is good to see you again." Nomi Sunrider said, her tone remaining somewhat devoid of emotion, but not unexpectedly, considering the situation. A few feet behind her, Revan watched the entire scene from the doorway, remaining completely silent. She, for the most part, recognized all of the Council, many of them having taught her in the past. Still, as they watched her, she could feel their eyes bearing into her, their minds already curious as to which side of the Force she now relied on.

"The same to you, Master Nomi." She replied, trying to stiffen her stance just a little bit.

"Do you know why we have called you here?" Vrook spoke up, his voice containing nothing but thinly hid contempt. He wanted to get this trial over with, the quicker the better.

"You've called me here to answer for my crimes against the Jedi Order."

"Realize that you yourself are not truly to blame, but instead it is the Sith spirit that was trapped inside the crystal that you wore around your neck. Still, questions must be answered."

"We are not here to judge you." Vima added to her mother's monologue.

"Where exactly did you find that crystal? We need to know the source of it if we hope to avoid any other Jedi encountering more of them."

"Near the Mandalorian prison on Eres III. I doubt you'll be able to find anything there considering that the fires there are still burning. Still, the spirit told Revan that it came from Korriban, so it is possible there are more of them scattered across the galaxy."

"Still, we'll ask the Republic to send a team there to search. The risk of these Sith crystals is too great to completely ignore." Master Kavar said in addition, having remained silent for the entire duration of the meeting so far. "You became controlled by one, and you would have destroyed the entire Jedi Order if you could have. Naturally, you should see our point that this is a serious matter indeed."

"What can you do to me? I stopped being part of the Jedi Order a long time ago. If anything, I'm only here to hear what you have to say. There is no proper way you can punish me without the Republic getting involved."

"A member of the Jedi Order or not, you still need to answer for your crimes to our Order."

"May I speak freely for a moment?" Anarra asked, a few members of the Council eyeing her curiously. The entire chamber grew silent for a moment before Nomi gave the young woman her answer.

"You may."

"You say that I'm committed a crime against the Jedi Order, by killing numerous Jedi when I was under the control of a Sith crystal, leaving me no choice in the matter. But it's really _you _who should be under trial for committing a crime." She started, the final part of her sentence being met with a few gasps from the Council members and curious looks from the rest that remained. Not letting up, she continued. "How many innocent civilians, men, women and their children, died in the Mandalorian Wars because you wouldn't give the Republic the aid it desperately needed? How many star systems have become lifeless wastelands because you wouldn't aid in their defense? How many Jedi are dead because of a threat that you deemed unworthy of your attention?"

"We are not on trial here, you-" Atris started before Anarra interrupted her, her voice gaining more and more strength and clarity by the second.

"I'm_ right_. Don't sit there and lie to me by saying that you're here to punish me for crimes that I committed while I was under the control of some dead Sith Lord. In truth, it would never have happened if you had simply done your damn duty and protected innocent civilians!" Turning her back towards the Council members, she reached into her boot, and with the precision of a trained assassin, she turned and tossed the blade past Vrook, the blade slamming into the glass, which promptly shattered into a million pieces, each and every single shard falling to the city below. Running towards the broken window, she called on the Force and jumped, soaring over Vrook and Nomi's chairs and finally landing directly in front of the window.

Drawing their lightsabers, the Council members waited for her to make her next move. Giving the room once last look, she saw Revan, who stood continuing to watch the scene from the entrance to the chamber. Smiling at him, she gave him a fake salute and then jumped, her body slowly falling towards the city below. Racing to the window, both the Council members and Revan looked down for any trace of the woman. As their eyes looked over every visible square inch, they found nothing but the steady flow of speeder traffic in the streets below.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

As the sun began to fully set in the distance, casting its yellow glow over the entire surface of the city, Bastila was silent as she stared across the city's surface, the speeder traffic still refusing to die down, even as the night was almost upon them. In the room behind her, Vaner and Kera were fast asleep, their minds completely calm as she sensed them through the Force.

Hearing the soft pitter-patter of footsteps behind her, she turned to see Revan walking out onto the balcony, wrapping his arm around her as he came closer. They stood there silently as the sun continued to set. After the events of the past few weeks, it seemed strange for everything to be almost completely calm and quiet, although here there w ere now, alone with their children, with only the sound of the passing speeder bike traffic to accompany them.

"So, what happened to Anarra?" She asked, finally breaking the chain of silence between them. Tilting his head towards her, he smiled, already seeing the scene passing through his eyes once again.

"She got away. Broke the window and jumped out."

"Do you think she survived the fall?"

"I imagine that she's out there somewhere, trying to scratch out some sort of existence for herself. Anywhere that she is, I'm sure that she's a lot happier now than she was before all of this." There was a sort period of silence between them again before he leaned in to kiss her, the sun warming their bodies. As she returned the gesture, Bastila could already feel Kera's voice beginning to erupt through the apartment, her mind sending ripples through the Force that were practically screaming for her presence.

Pulling back, she smiled at him before she walked past him and back into the apartment. Turning his gaze back onto the glowing city for just one more moment, he focused on the figure of a female, standing on the railing of a nearby building, itself almost completely a derelict. Giving a smile, he threw a salute in her direction, and then headed back inside.

* * *

Watching the balcony of the apartment, Anarra watched as Bastila headed back inside, the ripples in the Force from her children already able to be being sensed by her. As she continued to watch Revan, she felt him sense her, giving her a salute as he spotted her. Smiling slightly, she watched as he himself headed inside to join Bastila and their children. Turning back towards the speeder, she felt a familiar presence appear behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her mother start to materialize, the light around her spirit glowing brighter than the setting sun in the distance. Turning around to fully face her mother, she smiled as she looked at her mother's face.

"Anarra." She said, the single word speaking volumes without the aid of other words. "From now on, everything you do is of your own free will."

"I love you." Her daughter replied, the sentence being met with a smile from her.

"Remember that you are never truly alone. My time here is at an end. May the Force be with you." And with that, the spirit began to fade away, eventually becoming one with the glowing rays of the setting sun. Reaching into a bag beside her, Anarra pulled out a brown cloak and wrapped it around her head, pulling it down slightly over her eyes. Carrying the rest of the bag over her shoulder, she started walking, unsure of where she was going, but in some ways, more on track than she had ever been.


End file.
